Follow through
by helaluvE
Summary: Future Lit fic. Rory and Jess spend their first christmas back in SH, leading them to a wonderful journey. Please rea and review. Chp 7 is up :D
1. In great need of vacancy

Disclaimer: it's officially official, I never owned Gilmore girls… what a shock!

A/N: So I guess I should start by introducing myself (you can skip this part if you are tired of egocentric authors trying to be funny while boring everyone to death…)Hi, I'm Héla, I'm French and although this is not my 1st fanfic, this is actually my first GG one so I'm definitely counting on your reviews and I really hope you'll enjoy reading this piece of crap (lol) as much as I enjoyed writing it.

On another note, I'd like to add that I think Milo (or Milolicious as I like to call him) is one of the hottest human being walking on the face of the planet.

Let the game begin :)

_**Chapter one: In great need of vacancy,**_

«Hello Roger, » Rory Gilmore smiled to the tall man behind the counter as she entered the coffee house on the cold December evening. She quickly got rid of her scarf and gloves before planting herself in front of him, looking eagerly for the coffee pot behind him. She could not see it but she could smell its delightful smell. She inhaled deeply and let a content sigh escape her. It has been a long day. Wait, scratch that, it has been four long years. This counter was definitely one of her top six of favorites places. First came her mother's bed in the Crap shack, just before the old wooden bridge in Stars Hollow, then the barstools in Luke's where her mother and her spent countless hours trying to annoy the poor Luke, closely followed by her couch in her New York apartment. The counter of Roger's coffee house came five just after the poetry section in The Book Corner, her favorite bookstore which was situated in the Village. Roger Lafferty, tall with dark silky hair, piercing brown eyes, a light beard that seemed to never grow or fade away and one of the most genuine smile she had ever seen opened a coffee shop just down her street 6 years ago and she spent as much time there with Ariel and Nathalie as in their apartment.

«Hello to you too, Rory. How have you been? » he greeted her, his eyes dancing with amusement. He really enjoyed having her around. Firstly because she was insanely funny and secondly because when Rory was somewhere, Ariel Tracy was never far away.

«Same old, Same old. » she replied with a wave of her hand and a small smile. «Didn't change much since the last time we spoke. » she added.

«Which, if I recall correctly, was this morning. Missing me already? » he asked smirking, a hint of New Yorker accent in his voice that brought a smile to her face.

«I know your heart belongs to someone else, otherwise I'd have married you and that delicious mocchacino of yours a long time ago. » she replied, mirroring his smirk and even though she was in front of someone as tough and manly as Roger she could have sworn she saw a hint a blush creeping upon his cheeks. At that moment she felt a wave of nostalgia hit her and realized she had been missing Luke a lot lately. '_God! I can't wait to take a break!'_ she found herself thinking, her smile fading just a little. He averted his eyes and went to clean one of the table by the huge windows that were open to the streets. He returned a few minutes later, having slowed the pounding in his chest a little.

«So, you're here alone; that's a first. » he commented trying to sound as casual as possible, while pouring her coffee in one of the biggest mug he possessed.

«She's joining me later. She had to make a stop home first. » she answered with too much amusement for his liking.

«She who? » he asked faking ignorance for a few second before turning away to hide the smile that was appearing on his face.

«You wanna play dumb? Fine but I'm not playing with you. » she said with mock seriousness.

«I swear on the life of me, I have no idea what you're talking about. » he replied adopting the same tone she used.

«Sure you don't. Now give me the elixir of life, Bagel boy. » she said with a soft laugh, her eyes lighting up when he handed her the mug. «You know, she's pretty much unique. She really is amazing and if you keep stalling you'll miss your chance at something really good. She won't be available for much longer… » '_I know…_' he thought miserably while Rory kept rambling about his missed opportunities. She smiled at him, understanding what he was going through and he smiled back.

«Quit babbling and drink that coffee. » he stated, trying to sound annoyed and she laughed heartedly .

«You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think I just caught the two of you flirting. » a third voice interrupted their banter. Roger fake scowl was instantly replaced by a huge grin and Rory had to restrain her self from laughing. She turned to face Ariel with a smirk playing on her lips.

«So what if we were, huh? » she asked throwing a long side glance at Roger.

«Oh, I'm completely ok with it. It's just that it goes against your 'no-dating-a-coffee-slash-bagel-maker' rule. » Ariel replied with a shrug of feigned indifference as she imitated Rory and took off her winter outfit.

« Well, I'm my mother's daughter, aren't I? » Rory said winking at Roger playfully while Ariel giggled.

«Don't let her fool you, » Ariel exclaimed dramatically to Roger, « behind this angelic face, a demon is hiding, waiting for a pure soul like yours to resurface. » she said glaring playfully at her roommate.

«Don't let the crazy coffee junkie seduce you. Noted. » Roger said with a nod and a small smile. A few second passed away before Rory remembered why she was so tired today.

«So… » she began her voice shaking just a little with apprehension. « How did it go? » her tone was so suddenly serious that it broke the playful atmosphere they were in just a few moments ago. Ariel saw the worry in her friend's eyes and her expression sobered. « That good, huh? » Rory asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

«Let's talk about it later, ok? » Ariel proposed with a small smile and Rory sighed, nodding her head. Ariel put her arm around the crystal blue eyed girl's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Rory smiled gratefully at her and took a sip of her coffee. She sighed contently and smiled at Roger who returned the gesture.

«If you're counting on blocking the way to my counter, at least take a seat. » he then said with fake grumpiness, trying to lighten the mood. The two women rolled their eyes playfully and took a seat before the black marble counter. « Are you counting on ordering something? » he asked Ariel still using the same voice.

«What is it with you and the words beginning with 'count' today? » she asked, choosing to ignore his question.

«I have a quota to reach; I only used half of them today and I'm closing in a few hours so I have to hurry and get it over with. » he replied with a shrug and she laughed.

« Oh, quit the act, I know you love me. » she said before looking at the pastries display on her left, almost drooling over them and missing the distressed look that crossed Roger's beautiful hazel eyes. «I just got here, I need time to chose properly. » she said looking back at him, her eyes twinkling.

« Please, you don't need time, you just enjoy torturing me. » he said rolling his eyes.

« So not true. » she protested vehemently.

« You've been coming here for six years, twice a day _everyday_ and you've been ordering the same things ever since. On week mornings: a steamy cup of cappuccino with two croissants. On week evening: mint tea with a brownie, weird combination if you ask me but I'm not the one eating it. On morning week ends a Perrier and a small fruit salad after your jogging and on Sunday nights just a bagel. You don't come on Saturday nights. We're Friday and it's the evening so I guess you'll have a mint tea with one of my delicious brownie.» he finished with a satisfied smirk. Ariel was torn between annoyance and speechlessness.

«I 'm not that predictable! One day, when you'll least expect it, I'll surprise you. » she threatened but the effect was ruined by her pout, causing him to chuckle lightly.

«Right! » he sarcastically.

«What if I decided that Friday was not really a week day but it's not the week end either, huh? What if I order something else, especially for this in-between day? »

«Firstly, it's not up to you to make these kind of decisions. Secondly, you won't, I know you too well… » he stopped dead in his tracks. « I mean I know your alimentary habit too well » he finished averting his eyes and catching a glimpse of Rory amused smile.

«Whatever Bagel boy, bring my 'Friday evening' order and whip that smirk out of your face or I'll leave without paying. » she exclaimed pointing a threatening finger at him. She tried to suppress the smile that wanted to break through her face but it was no use.

«You wouldn't. » he deadpanned.

«Really? Just try me. » she said grinning.

«I can leave you two alone, if you'd like more privacy. I mean, you've been ignoring me for the last ten minutes. I might as well leave and let you enjoy yourselves. » Rory's voice cut in and brought them back to reality, while she tried to hide her smirk behind her gigantic mug. Roger cleared his throat turning to the pastries display while Ariel glared at Rory. In an instant Ariel's order was placed in front of her and she smiled softly at Roger.

«Thanks. »

«No problem. »

«So how's Jeremy? » she asked causing a proud smile to appear on his Italian features.

«Yeah we miss mini you. It's been a while since we saw that handsome son of yours. » Rory finally joined the conversation. Roger smile grew into a full sized grin. There were only two person that could have that effect on him; his son and the long dark curly haired woman with piercing green eyes that was seating in front of him.

«He's coming over tomorrow and he'll be spending the holidays with me. Carole is spending Christmas with her fiancé's family so she thought it'd be better if Jeremy stayed with me.» he explained, the smile never leaving his face.

« Well, she's not as stupid as she thought she was.» Ariel said her voice even but her eyes showing a multitude of emotions.

« Hey! She's not stupid, she's a good person! » Roger said defensively.

« She left you, didn't she? So there must be something wrong with her. » Roger's eyes lit at her statement but once again she missed it, too distracted by the brownie in her hand. He recovered quickly, turned to the coffee pot and brought it over to refill Rory's mug.

« She didn't do anything, we did. » he corrected after putting back the pot in its place. « It was a mutual decision. We didn't work and we were adult enough to accept it. »

« That's depressing. » Rory said somehow upset by his nonchalance.

« Maybe, but hey, c'est la vie. » he said with a sad smile and both women realized that he was not as unaffected by the situation that he let on.

« I 'm sorry. » Ariel said, her eyes so soft and caring that they burned holes in both his soul and heart and left a bittersweet feeling in his chest. « I shouldn't have brought it up. » she added apologetically, reaching for his smooth but strong hand and squeezing it friendly.

« It's ok. » he assured, his eyes glued to their joined hands. She smiled again and let go of his hand before taking a sip of her tea.

The three of them fell in a comfortable silence, like they often did, each reliving the event of the day, simply content to have someone who can make you forget about them if you wanted to.

« Nathalie called. » Rory informed Ariel after a little while. « She wanted to make sure we didn't forget to take our bus tickets for Hartford. »

« I know, she left a message on the answering machine at home as well. » Ariel said and they both laughed.

« She's so obsessed and organized. » Rory said with a gentle smile. « She kind of remind me of an old friend of mine. » she added, her thoughts wandering down memory lane and stopping at Chilton for just a second.

Ariel and Rory met five years ago when the former resident of Stars Hollow got a job as editor assistant at the New York times. Ariel was working there for a few months when Rory was hired and they quickly became friends. As much as she enjoyed working there, she still felt like something was missing. It was as if she wasn't doing what she was meant to do and that kept her from being completely happy with her New York life. It all happened so quickly that she had barely time to register what happened. She gradated from Yale, sent a résumé to the New York Times and a few weeks later she was moving to the Big Apple. Once she was there she realized that her job was not fulfilling as she had hoped it would be so she started thinking about what she could do to make it better. She made lists, she spent countless hours talking to the phone with different people (friends and family), she tried denial and for a while it actually worked but one email change it all. He had found the exact words. He knew exactly what to tell her to make it all better. Well not better, she was an adult now, she knew words couldn't do much in the working area but he gave her confidence, reassured her and reminded her what she was capable of. He knew her better than anyone after all, and it was his words not hers but it did not stop her from agreeing with him.

She wanted to use every aspect of her personality and not just the journalistic side of it. She thought about applying for another paper but the eventuality of leaving New York was unbearable. She had lived there for only a few months but the city took a big place in her heart. She loved everything about it. From the cussing taxi drivers to the fantastic view of the city she had from the roof of her building. New York was real. New York was life. New York was possibilities, millions of them. The whole city held a refreshing feeling of possibility within itself that sometimes she found herself trying to remember how to breathe. It literally took her breath away to know that the world did not only consist of the Crap shack, Luke's and her grand parents mansion. When she was walking down its streets, whether it was to go to Roger's coffee house or to her favorite bookstore, she felt like the world was opening its door to her and, if she waned to, she could do anything she wanted. In many ways, New York reminded her of her mother and that was probably why the mere thought of leaving the city left her with more insecurities than she had ever felt. Leaving was in no way conceivable.

On night, while reading for probably the sixtieth time _Pride and Prejudice _she got it. There was only one thing she liked more than reading books and it was talking about them. She remembered, nights when she was just a few years younger and that she would spend talking on the phone with him, talking about the last book they read or reread as it was often the case. She remember the safety of her bedroom where she would occasionally fall asleep while listening to his deep voice reading to her. She remembered their meetings on the bridge where, between two mind blowing make out sessions, they would argue before convincing the other one to try to give an author or a book another chance. She remembered the amount of book he had offered her during the short period of time they went out. She remembered the last few years and the emails they exchanged about his books. _His books_. How powerful were these two little words. Since _The Subsect _he had written four other books and each of them had been more successful than the one before. She could not count the number of times she had read them. It was as useless as trying to keep track of the number of cup of coffee Lorelai drank in a month.

She did not just love them, she cherished them.

A feeling of safety and calm had rushed over her while reading Mr. Darcy declaring in the most beautiful of ways his love for Elisabeth. It was that night that for the first time the idea of _Literati_ came to her mind. She would create her own magazine. A magazine where literature and her love for it would be the main focus and could bring people together. She wanted to share her passion for words with the rest of the world. She had smiled that night thinking that as foolish and naïve as it might sound she wanted to be the one who brought back books in people's life. Her love for them was so gigantic that she would be able to inspire people to read more. She had not change that much. She was still the same old innocent and optimistic Rory, with dreams right behind her deep blue eyes.

She had shared the idea with her mother who was delighted that her own inclination for business had somehow rubbed on her daughter. Luke offered to help, even if it just meant providing her more coffee. Her grandparents tried to be supportive but were, of course, the first ones to mention the possible financial issues. Richard was far more enthusiastic than his wife, glad to think that Rory's passion for books had something to do with him. As for Jess, he had just wished her good luck and made her promise to send him the 1st issue as soon as it was out. Ariel was the one who really surprised her. Two weeks after Rory had left her job and began working on her new project, Ariel came home announcing that she wanted to be part of the adventure and that she had just finished her last review for the New York Times. She used to write for the literary section of the paper. Rory tried to dissuade her but when Ariel Tracy had her mind on something there were nothing you could do to change it.

For an entire year, they worked their asses off, days and nights, nights and days, trying to find an original concept, hiring qualified and trustworthy staff and finding financial support. At first Roy was reluctant to ask Richard and Emily but when Ariel suggested that her rich and really old Uncle Charlie was more than happy to help she went to her grand parent who, as per usual, were more than happy to participate as well.

It was clearly a huge challenge, taking more time and energy than Chilton and Yale put together but both women loved every single second of it. Finally, after thirteen months of waiting, brain storming, sleepless nights and forced diet, the first issue of _Literati _was out. Rory and Ariel run it together and formed the most eccentric yet perfect match. They both loved literature but their different tastes and perspectives on life brought a refreshing originality to the magazine. The first issue made quite a buzz in the literary scene and was acclaimed by the critics. Unfortunately, Rory's dreams and hopes of touching more people soon shattered. The _Literati_ has its readers but most people were more interested in reading Cosmo or People magazine. Nonetheless, the two journalists did not give up. They kept on trying and trying, coming up with more original ways to attract people. The truth was, Rory and Ariel loved what they were doing so much that they would keep on doing it even if they had just one reader left. So here they were, two and a half years and 30 issues of _Literati_ later, trying by all means to keep their heads out of the water.

The last piece who completed their odd trio was called Nathalie Jane Austen and contrarily to what her name might suggest, was a 25 years old math teacher and has been living with the two editors for two years now. She used to work with Roger as a waitress when he first opened the coffee house and was good friends with Rory and Ariel even before she moved in with them. Even though she was the youngest of the three- Ariel being the older with her 28 springs, Nat was the more responsible and organized of the trio. That was saying a lot, considering that one of her roommates was Rory 'little miss organization' Gilmore. While Rory and Ariel were always too busy or stressed to keep some order in the apartment, Nat always seemed ready to help and clean each of their messes. In addition to her job, her friends, her family who lived in Colorado, her students and her social life, she also found the time to get engaged with male nurse from the Queens named Elijah. Some would think that preparing a wedding and keeping their life going at the same time while staying perfectly sane was simply impossible, well those people never met Nathalie Austen. She seemed to have a magic secret to remain fresh and perfectly happy. She reminded Rory a lot of Paris, except that you did not have to do something for her in exchange of one of her dazzling smile. Rory and Ariel often joked that Nat was the dream mother or the one they never had. Thankfully, Lorelai never heard that joke.

« She's already in Colorado? » Roger asked.

« They arrived this afternoon. Poor Elijah, his very first Christmas without his mama. » Ariel said chuckling.

« And when are you guys leaving? » Roger asked again.

« Tomorrow morning. God, it's been so long since I put a foot in Stars Hollow. » Rory said with a sigh.

«I missed Lorelai. Sometimes I feel like she's the only who truly understands me. » Ariel said dramatically.

« That's because you're both insane. » Rory said matter of factly.

« You're one to talk. » Ariel replied with a not very feminine snort and Rory laughed. « Anyway, I can't wait to be there. We sure as hell need a break. » she said with a scowl as if she was angry with the world for not being able to go on holiday for so long and Rory nodded in agreement.

« Who will be in charge of the magazine while you're gone? »

« We will, with a little help from Matthew of course. He's been doing most of the editing lately anyway. Plus the latest issue got out Wednesday so we still have 30 days before the next one. » Rory explained. « Stars hollow is only a few hours away and if something happens Matthew knows how to join us. »

« First Christmas holiday in three years, I can't believe it. » Ariel said in awe.

« I can! » Rory said dejectedly. « I wished we could have been here for mini you's return. » she said to Roger with a pout.

« It's ok, he'll still be there in ten days. » he assured with a smile.

« Oh, I almost forgot! » Ariel exclaimed. « A certain Jess left a message on our answering machine. » she said with a sly smile and Rory's head shot up to look at her.

« Huh. » was all she could manage say. He usually did not call, he sent e mails, sometimes a letter but he never used the phone, not to communicate with her anyway.

« Jess? Who's Jess? » Roger asked, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

« No one. » Rory said too quickly and Ariel snorted. « What? He's just an old friend. »

« Doesn't seem like it. » Roger said.

« Well he is. We haven't even seen each other for 2 years. He's just Luke's nephew. There's nothing to write a novel about. » she said averting her eyes at the little white lie she just said. The truth was there was enough to write a novel about and he actually did. His third book, _Choking on stars_, was one of the darkest and faddish love affair she had ever read but in all its darkness it was a beautiful story and her favorite of his books. _His books_. Here were these words again, accompanied by a throng of undefined feelings.

« Anyway he said to call him back. » Ariel said with a smirk. « He's very succinct. »

« Yeah, he is. » Rory said, not really paying attention. Jess called. Her mind had stop functioning rationally after registering that piece of information.

A/N: well that must be the longest 1st chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry if it bored you to death but I had put every character in situation before really beginning the story. I hope you liked it anyway, and I'm really counting on your reviews. Thanks for reading J.


	2. Changes are not always for the bad

Disclaimer: Lists of things I do own: My computer, my imagination, four annoying pain in the ass little brothers, too much free time, my addiction to everything related to the outrageously sexy Milo Ventimiglia and many more but I certainly do not own anything that you may recognize in this fic. I'm not brilliant enough…

A/N: thank you so much for your sweet reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm really excited about this fic, Literati is really a great inspiration.

_**Chapter two: Changes are not always for the bad.**_

Passing the Stars Hollow sign, Jess Mariano sighed. He still could not believe he was coming back yet again to this God forsaken town on his own account. Two weeks ago, he had seriously thought about checking in with a professional of mental health care when he had agreed that spending a few days with his uncle and his happy family for Christmas was not such a horrible idea. Sure, he was happy to see Luke, Doula and even Lorelai but the thought of being watched closely 24/7 by Taylor and the rest of the town was annoying him beyond words. Finally, after three hours of traveling non stop, he pulled over in front of Luke's dinner, Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Why did he not stop? Simply because that would have given him an opportunity to think, to have second thoughts which would probably would have lead him to turn around and go straight back to Philadelphia. He looked over at the diner's windows and did not stop the engine. For a few minutes, he seriously considered that it was not too late. He could still go back. He could still avoid their judgmental and scrutinizing eyes. He could keep all the awkwardness from being created and hanging over them like an old, scary and very annoying ghost. He could free them all from the drama that the twelve next days with her will certainly bring. He could do all that and spend Christmas alone but at least his heart and mind will remain unaffected. Perhaps, he would even be considered as a hero. Everybody would be grateful that he made that decision for them. Perhaps… He sighed and eventually, silenced the car. He had come to a realization. Nine years had passed since the day he left on that damn bus. He was not that kid anymore; the one who fled at the first sign of trouble. One quick look around himself confirmed that Stars Hollow (which was way to much lightened considering the hour) had not change even the slightest bit. But he certainly did and even though he had nothing to prove, he still felt the need to show it to them. The picturesque town and its inhabitant already had a glimpse of the new, improved Jess. It was 2 years ago, when Luke and Lorelai finally tied the knot. He remembered the day he passed Luke's doors. Eyes went wide, jaws fell to the floor, gushes and gossips were whispered… the usual reactions when he was seen in town. A town meeting was actually held when Luke had thanked him in front of Taylor and Kirk for accepting to be his best man. How could Luke seriously consider not only to invite him but to make him actually participate to the ceremony? The meeting was held but just like ten years ago, Luke and Lorelai got together and told Taylor to mind his own business. Jess was family. Jess was not missing his uncle's weeding, especially when it was to a Gilmore. Jess was staying, end of discussion… or meeting more accurately.

«Was I not used to this circus, it might have hurt my feelings. » Jess had commented with a smirk when Luke and Lorelai had come back to the dinner that day.

He remembered with an ironic laugh how this 5 hours had been the longest of his life. Seeing Rory for the first time after the Philadelphia incident was only one of the few painful events of the day. The fact that both of them were accompanied by their fiancés did not help ease the tension. Not to mention that being best man and maid of honor, they had several obligations to attend to which required both of their presences. In his apartment, a framed picture of the newlyweds with Jess and Rory on each of their side was standing on his desk. It was a beautiful picture. One of the rare picture where you could see Jess smiling, not just smirking or scowling but giving a real and unaltered smile to the camera. Rory and Lorelai were absolutely stunning in their way too expensive dresses and Luke was grinning like an idiot, his hand on his wife's back. Jess was not a picture guy, he had not many pictures around his apartment but he could not get rid of this one. He could not explain it, he even felt his heart aching just a little when, on rare occasions, his eyes would find their way toward it. But every time he thought about putting it away, he could not bring himself to do it. On that picture, a really small percentage of the people he ever cared about where smiling happily. How could he get rid of such a rare and precious moment. As cheesy and un-jess like as it sounded, he wanted to keep it next to him. Like a reminder. All the pain, the ache and the obstacles were worth it. They got their happy ending.

He was brutally brought back to reality by someone knocking joyfully on the window. He startled a little but recovered quickly when he recognized the person standing outside of his car, her nose almost smashed against the window. Leave it to Lorelai to make a knock sound joyful.

« Are you planning on coming out of that painfully expensive of yours car before the next full moon or are you just wanting to test your defense against the legendary Stars Hollow's frizzing cold nights ? » she asked with a smirk, delicately rubbing her huge stomach. She looked from left to right at his newly bought black Beetle, her eyes full of malice. « Nice. » she commented. « I should probably try that writing thing Rory has been babbling about. I mean if _you_ can do it, anybody can, right? » she added, her smirk growing. She stepped back, giving him more space to fully get out of the car. He glared at her.

« Lorelai, always a pleasure to see you. » he said dryly and she laughed. She smiled at him and after a few seconds he smiled back. Things had clearly changed during the last few years. Six years ago, their greetings would have been quite different, if there were to be any greeting at all. « How are you? » he asked throwing a quick glance at her stomach. For a thousandth of second, she could have sworn she saw fear flashing in his eyes and she laughed.

« It's not gonna bite, you know. » she said and his trademark smirk was back in place.

« No but you might. »

« Nah, don't worry I've got Luke for that. » she waved it off and he made a face.

« Dirty! » they said at the same time, followed quickly by chuckles. « So, everything's fine? » he asked again after they sobered up. His tone was softer, almost shy. She saw something in eyes. Concern. Genuine concern.

« Yeah everything is great. » she assured as he opened the door to his back seat and retrieve a rather large suitcase. « You? » she asked.

« Not bad. Still a little shocked and confused as to why I agreed to this insanity but other than that I'm ok. » he said putting the suitcase down and slamming the door.

« Now, that's impressive. » she commented looking at the luggage. « Planning on moving back? » she asked smirking and he laughed with 'yeah, right!' expression plastered all over his face.. « Awww you really are missing me! » she exclaimed putting her hand over her heart and smiling sweetly at him.

« You have no idea! » he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

« Hey! Don't mock me! I'm pregnant! » she frowned, pouting a little.

« So? » he asked as they began to make their way to the diner's doors. « Is there a rule against mocking pregnant women I' m not aware of? » he went on, pushing the door open and keeping it open for her.

« Of course there is and ignorance is not an excuse. Pregnant women are future mommies and mommies must be cherished and worshiped no matter what. You can't mock someone you're supposed to cherish and worship! » he sensed that it was not the first time she was giving that speech.

« Luckily for me and a certain relationship I had with a certain daughter of yours, you're not my mother so you can forget the worshiping. »

« No affectionately prepared and blessed presents? » she asked as she went behind the counter and poured two cups of coffee. It was 10 PM so the diner was completely deserted. He distractedly looked around but Luke was nowhere to be seen.

« Nope. » he replied.

« Not even a little sacrifice? » she asked pouting.

« I'm afraid I have no offspring to sacrifice for the greater good, sorry. » he said dryly.

« You're no fun. »

« You're crazy. »

« At least you didn't dismissed the 'cherish' part of my rant, that's a start. »

« Which is not going to get you anywhere. » he interjected.

« Whatever. » she replied sipping in her coffee. « You're not drinking. » she stated.

« Obviously. »

« But why? » she asked, not quite grasping the idea that anybody could refuse a cup of steaming coffee on a cold December night.

« Because I'm tired and if I drink that now, I won't be able to close my eyes later. Plus, I never was a fan of coffee. » he said taking off his black trench coat, his black scarf and his black leather gloves.

« I forgot you had Danes genes in you. » she said.

« Yeah and the two you're carrying right now will have even more of them. » he said smirking.

« I will keep them away from vegetables and coffee haters. » she vowed.

« God forbid they grow to be healthy kids. »

« Rory never complained. » At the mention of her daughter, she noticed how his eyes shifting briefly but he quickly recovered.

« Rory is as much a freak as you are. » he said looking around once more. It was really strange being here again.

« Thanks. » she said ironically.

« You're welcome. » he replied using the same tone she used and adding a smirk to it.

« You're awful. » she stated with a shake of her head but her eyes smiling nonetheless.

« I try. » he replied and she giggled. She gulped the rest of her coffee and tried to get up to refill her cup but in her eight months and a half pregnant state, getting of a counter stool was easier said than done. She shifted, turned around and finally gave up while he kept on smirking. She looked at him, giving him a killer stare and the smirk disappeared as quickly as it came. He got up and refilled her cup.

« You know I don't think Luke would approve my participation in the poisoning of his unborn twins. » he said handing her the cup. She smelled it and sighed contently while he got back to his place.

« What he doesn't know, can't hurt him. » she said wiggling her eyebrows.

« As if it was the 1st cup you drank in the last nine months. » a clearly irritated voice cut through their discussion. He was just coming down from his old apartment.

« Lukie! » Lorelai shrieked, bouncing on her stool and consequently almost falling from it. In two stride Luke was behind her, preventing her from hurting herself. « My hero! » she said as he bent down and they exchanged a quick kiss.

« Take it easy. At least wait until they're born to put them through danger. » he said, his eyes shinning with concern. Thinking about it, the concern was always in his eyes when it came to Lorelai. It just amplified now that she was his wife and pregnant with his future son and daughter.

« Yeah, you're right, it's not fun if I can't see actual scratches and bruises. » she said grinning and he rolled his blue eyes before finally turning to his nephew. « You're here. » he said smiling.

« Nothing gets past you, Uncle Luke. » he said smirking.

« Some things never change. » Luke commented dryly with yet another roll of his eyes at the use of the false politeness.

« But others do. » Jess said throwing a knowing glance at Lorelai. « For one, your wife didn't try to strangle me when I stepped outta my car. We're clearly going in the right direction. There's progress. Or maybe it's a sign of the apocalypse, I'm not quite sure yet. » Jess said, the smirk back.

« Don't let it fool you, she's just hormonal, wait 'till these two pop out and scary Lorelai will be back. »

« Hey! I so resent that. I was just trying to be a nice aunt. » she said smirking right back at Jess who winced.

« Jeez! » he exclaimed annoyed. « Unnecessary and useless ugly mental images! » he said making a face.

« Awww look at that Luke, Jess is scowling. Just like the good old days. » she said pinching his cheek while he glared and frowned even more. Luke chuckled and she finally let go of Jess' cheek. Silence fell upon them as they looked more closely at each other. While Jess looked more like a man, more grown up, settled and as always, good in own skin, the Danes couple did not seem to be affected by the passing years. For a forty-some years old woman, ready to give birth to two babies at any moment, Lorelai looked absolutely gorgeous. Pregnancy looked good on her. As for Luke, Jess wondered if he was ever going to change. Turned backwards baseball blue cap and flannel shirt at the ready, the only thing distinguishing him from his old self was the weeding band on his left hand and the happiness shinning in his eyes even when he was trying to sound annoyed.

« Stars Hollow is definitely the town that time forgot. » he eventually said, noticing that the diner as not change at all.

« Nah, your Uncle is just a big sentimental. » Lorelai said smiling up at her husband.

« And you're physically unable to keep your mouth shut. » Luke replied.

« You're mean. »

« You're annoying. »

« You're boring. »

« You're crazy. »

« You love me. »

« You bug me. » he finished their banter before leaning over and kissing her softly. Jess averted his eyes at that moment. He had watched the exchange with amusement and a hint of envy. He had not shared one of these moment with anybody since Ali left.

Despite the visits they paid to each other every once in a while, he still was not used to see Luke and Lorelai as a team. He always knew that in spite of years of denial, fears and obstacles, they would end up right where they were now. Even if he would never admit it, he was really happy for the both of them. Luke was the only father-figure he ever had. The only member of his family he could always count on. He often wondered how someone as reliable and settled as Lucas Danes was a member his own family. A close relative. It was very strange and almost unbelievable. Jess stayed in touch with Liz and Jimmy but he had let go of the hope of seeing them act as real parents (with him anyway) a long time ago.

Things between him and Lorelai had changed throughout the years. It was not a drastic change, it did not happen over night. It was something slower, progressive but efficient nonetheless. It had taken ten years but they had come to an unspoken and mutual agreement. She knew he helped Rory when she was lost. She knew her daughter kept in touch with him but it did not frighten her as much as it used to. At some point of her life, she had thought that Jess could only bring chaos and heartache. But when she had gotten back to Luke three years ago, she witnessed what Rory and Luke had seen from the beginning. Underneath his cool behavior, his sarcasm and attitude, beyond the facade of hurtful words and indifference there was someone good. Someone almost too pure who had been hurt by life more than once and was just trying to protect himself from getting hurt again. She should have trusted the two person who truly mattered to her. To her defense, he did not exactly gave her any chance to give him the benefit of the doubt and when she tried he ended up doing what she had predicted he would. He left without looking back, hurting her daughter deeply in the process.

Time heals everything.

As time went by, he slowly let go of the '_selfish, self destructive behavior' _as Luke had once put it and she slowly let go of her numerous prejudices. They finally cut each other a lot of slacks to finally realize that life was much more easier that way.

« So is it ok if I crash up there. » he said pointing to the ceiling when they broke apart.

« Sure, but you could stay at the Inn, if you want something more… um comfy. » Lorelai offered.

« Thanks but I think I will stick to old habits . Plus it's free. » he said and the Danes nodded.

« Yeah because money is a huge issue for you« Lorelai commented dryly.

« You need help with that? » Luke asked gesturing toward the suitcase and ignoring his wife.

« No, I think I'll manage. » Jess waved off.

« Ok, so if you need anything you know your way around. The spare key is still where it used to be. » Luke said while Lorelai gathered her stuff.

« Shocker. » Jess commented and his uncle glared at him. « Thanks. » he added after a while with a small smile and Luke nodded knowingly.

« Sure. » the couple started to make their ways toward the door when Luke turned around, remembering something. « Did you call her? »

« Yeah I did this afternoon before leaving but she wasn't home. I left a message but she hasn't called me back yet. » Jess said trying to sound nonchalant.

« She will. » Luke assured. At first, Lorelai was slightly confused, not knowing who _she_ was but when she saw Jess' demeanor change she understood.

« No she won't. » Jess said but he was not angry or disappointed. Instead a small smirk appeared on his face. « We haven't had a telephonic conversation in way too many years. Even when we were a couple, the phone was never our thing. Plus I don't have a cell phone, I left your number on the message so by now she should have figured out why or from where I was calling. » he said with a smirk that the two others mirrored.

« You can always count on my daughter's predictability. » Lorelai said.

« True. » Jess said.

« Well she's gonna be here tomorrow before noon so you'll have plenty of time to mock her. » Luke added.

« I won't allow it. » Lorelai said vehemently and Jess chuckled.

« Just try and stop me. » Jess said.

After a few more jokes and witty remarks, the couple went back home and Jess ascended the stairs leading to what he once almost called home. He entered the old office/apartment and in less time than you need to say 'Stars Hollow' he was overwhelmed with a strange sense of calmness, while hundreds of memories came rushing back to him. He put his suitcase on the couch before retrieving a book and his laptop from it. He turned his computer on and while it was loading he went to the fridge looking for something to eat. He was not surprised to see that his uncle had thoroughly prepared his return. The fridge was packed with food and drinks. He grabbed a bottle of water and what he needed to prepare a turkey sandwich. When he was done he went back to his laptop and checked his emails. After getting rid of the junk mail and reading the few professional mail he received he almost closed the internet page when he received another mail. He opened it and as he was reading it a smile appeared on his handsome face. He shook his head amused and finally turned off the computer. He ate, drank, took a shower before settling under the covers of the bed, whose sheet were freshly changed, to read a little, all the while smiling like he had not in a long time. When he close his eyes, her mail appeared in front of his eyes.

_From Rory Gilmore to Jess Mariano._

_Subject: Christmas Holidays._

_See you at home Dodger,_

_Rory._

A/N: that's it for chapter 2. Yeah again, there was a lot of descriptive parts and not quite enough dialog but I'm not used to write for this fandom and it's the beginning of the story and I need to built the frame before I can really make the characters interact. I'm having so much fun writing this. I hope it wasn't horrible. And don't worry in the next chapter, the real fun will begin! It may come sooner if I get reviews.

Thanks again to those who reviewed last chapter.

One last thing, about my quotes. I'm sorry if it bothered you, believe me it bothers me too but for now, that's all I have. As soon as I get Microsoft words back , I will get rid of the ugliness.


	3. Familiar

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own anything Gilmore Girls related but as soon as the situation change I won't forget to tell you.

A/N: the chapter you've all been waiting for…

_**Chapter three: Familiar.**_

"So I guess I'll see you two in ten days." Roger said to Ariel and Rory. They were standing in front of the bus station, both women had a suitcase at there feet and they were saying good bye to their friend who had proposed to drive them there.

"You bet." they both answered at the same time and they all laughed. "Take good care of mini you. Tell him we love him." Rory added.

"Will do." he replied with a nod and a smile. "Say hi to Luke and Lorelai for me." he added.

"I will." she replied with a smile. Rory's car broke down two weeks ago and the garage had yet to find out what was wrong with it. As for Ariel, New Yorker since birth, she biologically programmed to be a horrible driver. She did not own a car, period. Roger had proposed to take them to Stars Hollow but they had politely declined.

"Ok, long good bye scenes are not really my thing, so please let's just get it over with." Ariel said and Rory was not surprise to see her eyes watering a little. "Good bye, bagel boy." she said sniffing a little and throwing her arms around him. He smiled and hold her tight.

"I'll see you soon." he said soothingly, as if he was trying to reassure her. She nodded against his shoulder. She pulled back slightly before dropping a sweet kiss on his cheek. He flashed her one of his dazzling smile and she return the gesture. They let go of each other and Roger turned to Rory who had an amused smile plastered on her face.

"Enjoy your vacation crazy lady." he said and leaned over to take her in a hug as well.

"Ditto. We left a little something for Jeremy at the coffee house, don't forget to give it to him on Christmas morning." she said with a smile.

"There's something there for you too." Ariel quickly added seeing him open his mouth to say something. He smiled again.

"Thanks. Your presents are in Ariel's suitcase." he said, his tone nonchalant. The women looked at each other and turned their questioning gaze back at him.

"How did you manage that?" Ariel asked.

"That's classified information." he said smugly. "But do me a favor, don't reiterate last year's disaster. Wait for Christmas to open them." he added, mirth evident in his chocolate eyes.

"I can't promise anything." Ariel said looking down at her suitcase as if it was calling her.

"Ok you better get going." he said reluctantly looking over at the horde of people coming in and out of station in a fashionable New York rushing way.

"Weird, huh?" Ariel said suddenly feeling sad. This was the first Christmas she spent away from the city. She was born and lived her whole life in New York. When she was not spending time with her mother and brother she usually spent it with Rory, Nat and Roger.

"Yeah." the other two agreed. Roger hugged them one last time before they headed to the doors. Ariel looked back one last time, smiling and waving and he waved back. He stayed their for almost ten minutes before finally heading toward his car feeling like without them it will be a bittersweet Christmas.

In the mean time, Jess was slowly making his way down the stairs. Freshly showered and changed, a book in his back pocket, wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt, he felt oddly relaxed, considering the situation. He was back in Stars Hollow were his popularity rate was just above zero, the last six months have been the most exhausting of his life and in a few hours Rory will be pushing the diner's door. Yeah, it was definitely going to be a long stay. He stepped from behind the curtain, throwing a careful and stealthy look around himself. The usual patrons were at their usual spots having their usual meals and talking about the usual. When they finally remarked his presence, their reaction was one he was not anticipating. They all smiled, some waved, others nodded. He was used to this change of attitude around him. People who have known the slightly troubled younger version of himself have had some time to adjust to the more mature and easy going Jess and he saw the change in their behavior toward him. He was no longer a leprous. People forgot their past rancor toward him, as if they have never even existed. The benefit of the doubt that he had never asked for but wished he would have had nonetheless a long time ago, was given to him now. Redemption that you never asked for is something quite unsettling, especially when you were not ready for it. What he did, everything he accomplished these last years, he thought he was doing for his own good. After all, it was his life and happiness that was at stake. _Happiness_. Another unsettling and tricky concept that he had been confronted to lately. But he learned that, the efforts he put in getting a decent life were not futile, not only to himself but to the few people around him.

In Stars Hollow however, the never changing town, he thought, his statute would never change. He thought they would always perceive him as the hoodlum, the bad guy, the heartbreaker. Nothing more, nothing less. He was wrong though.

He could not help but smirk. He made his way to the counter and plopped himself on a stool. A few seconds later, Luke appeared in front of him.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning." Jess replied crossing his arms on top of the counter.

"Want something to eat?" Luke asked, his pad and pen at the ready.

"Pancake and orange juice, please."

"Coming right up." Luke said and brought the order to the kitchen before coming back with a glass of orange juice.. "So, you found everything ok?" he asked as Jess sipped in his drink.

"Yeah. Thanks again for letting me crash up here."

"Sure." Luke said with a nod and a small smile. The little bell above the diner announced someone's arrival but Jess did not turn around to see who it was, preferring to focus on the plate of fluffy pancakes that has just been put in front of him.

"Jessie!" a small voice shrieked. He did not need to look around to see who it was. There was only one person who was allowed to call him that. He turned around, a small smile on his lips, just in time to see Doula, his five years old little sister, run toward him. He popped off his stool and caught her in his arms. She hugged him tightly, as if she was afraid that if she let go, he would disappear. "You came!" she said her voice muffled by his shoulder but he knew she was grinning.

"You missed me? " he asked with a smirk. She looked up, nodded her head almost sadly and that definitely wiped the smirk out of his face. "I missed you too, squirt." he whispered and he saw a smile reappear on her angelic little face.

"You can't call me squirt, anymore." she said rather haughtily. "I'm not a baby anymore." she added with a scowl.

"Then you're not allowed to call me Jessie anymore either." he said, amused by the arrogant look she was giving him. He put her down and they sat next to each other on the counter.

"That's completely different. I call you Jessie because I know it annoys the hell out of you. You just do it because you still see me as a little baby." she said and turned to greet her uncle.

"Hey Luke." she chipped with a huge smile. Her uncle was about to reply but he was cut off by his nephew.

"First of all, you're too young to be cussing." he pointed a reproachful finger at her slender figure.

"But you do it all the time." she retorted and he had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He saw Luke smirking from the corner of his eyes.

"I shouldn't be doing it either but I'm like 22 years older than you. And second of all," he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "you'll always be my baby sister." he smiled and she giggled.

"Whatever." she said with a playful roll of her bright and sparkling hazel eyes. He looked her over. He have not seen her in six months and his chest constricted a little thinking that she changed a lot and he was not here to witness it. Her light chestnut hair had grown a lot and were now falling down her back. She had grown at least 20 inches and seemed to have opted for a more tomboy attitude and clothing. The last time he had seen her when they came to visit him in Philadelphia she was only wearing pink. From the band in her hair to her shoes, it was pink all the way. He had almost made a face before remembering that she was a girl; she was predetermined by society and history to be wearing pink. Today though, she was wearing kaki jeans with a brown sweater and black converses. He smiled remembering that he was the one who sent them to her for her last birthday. She smiled back and leaned to give him a noisy kiss on the cheek. He really did miss her.

"Where's your mother?" Luke asked while Jess went back to eating his pancakes.

"Huh. Dunno." she said innocently but Luke glared at her.

"Doula." he said trying to sound menacing but failing miserably.

"Uncle Luke." she said not letting go of her innocent act and Jess had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

"You're impossible." Luke stated annoyed.

"And you're too easy." she replied smugly and Jess finally laughed.

"Don't encourage her." Luke said pointing a finger at his nephew who just smirked.

"You're the one assuming that a mother would let her 5 years old daughter wander alone unsupervised." she said with a smile but missed the quick glance Jess and Luke exchanged. There has been a time where it would not have been that unusual. "Granted we're in Stars Hollow, but still." she added reaching over for her brother's glass and took a sip of orange juice. Jess glared but she dismissed it with a cute smile.

"You're too smart for your own good." Luke deadpanned.

"Better that than being too stupid." she said handing the glass back to Jess.

"We still don't know where Liz is." Luke commented.

"And I still don't have a plate in front of me. I've been here for at least ten minutes, how come you didn't ask for my order?" she asked frowning.

"What do you want?" Luke asked unaffected by her scowl.

"Oh, I'm not hungry." she stated and Jess laughed again. Luke mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath before heading to clear away a table.

"You're good." Jess commented with a smirk.

"Nah." she said with a wave of her small hand.

"You are." he insisted.

"Well, what can I say? I learned from the best." she said smiling up at him and he chuckled lightly.

"So where's Liz." he asked after taking the last bite of his plate and pushing it aside.

"She's at Doose's with Dad. they'll come soon." she replied and he nodded. "She missed you too" she added and he nodded again.

"How's preschool?" he asked changing the subject.

"Great." she said growling and he smirked.

"Yeah and that's not about to change." he said wiggling his eyebrows at her and she groaned. The bell jingled again and a few seconds later he heard another shriek that startled him. Unaffected, Doula picked Jess' book from the counter and started flipping through the pages.

"My big boy!" Liz said grinning madly. Jess turned around and stood up to greet his mother. She throw herself at him he let her give him a breath taking hug.

"Hi Liz." he said a little uncomfortable but she did not let go. "It's nice to see you too but you might wanna give me some room to breathe." he said and she laughed loudly. She pulled away from him and kept on grinning.

"Look at you. So handsome." she exclaimed taking his face in her hands and Jess dropped his gaze to the floor. When he looked back up, he noticed TJ standing right behind his mother.

"Heya!" his step father waved and Jess nodded in return.

"So how are you?" Liz asked putting her arms through his and leading them both to the counter.

"I'm good. Busy. You know, the usual." he said as he sat back down next to Doula who was still looking through his copy of _The Sun Also Rises_. Liz nodded and sat down on the other side of her daughter while TJ sat next to his wife.

"Good." Liz replied with a smile and Jess nodded. "It's really good to see you." she added after a little while and he saw sincerity shinning in her eyes, making his reply much more easier.

"Ditto." he said with a small smile and she returned the gesture.

Some time later, Lorelai parked the Jeep in front of the bus stop in Hartford and waited eagerly for her daughter's bus to finally show up. She tried to distract herself from the giddiness with some music. She flipped through the stations and burst in laughter when she recognized Rick Springfield's _Jesse's girl. 'How conveniently meaningful. ' _she thought. She was brought away from her thoughts when she saw the big silver bus pulling over slowly and opening its door. She quickly got out of the car, grinning. After a few minutes she saw her daughter and Ariel getting off and looking around themselves. It only took a mere second for Rory to locate her mother who only a few feet away, leaning against the car. They waved at each other and they both saw the tears of joy in each of their eyes. It has been too long. They still saw each other but it was the first time in a year and a half that Rory put foot in Hartford. Rory let go of her suitcase and quickly run to her mother who was waiting for her, open arms.

"Hi mum." Rory said, her voice chocked and muffled, her head buried in her mother's neck, letting the familiar and reassuring sent of her mother invade her senses.

"Hello kid." Lorelai, replied sniffing and holding her daughter tighter while rubbing her back soothingly.

"Love you mum." Rory said, bringing a smile to Lorelai's face.

"Love you too babe." they stayed like that for quite a while, neither of them wanting to let go of the other or of the peaceful feeling that invaded them. After what seemed hours, Ariel joined them carrying two suitcases. Lorelai smiled at her, over Rory's shoulder and the younger woman smiled back. Reluctantly Rory and her mother let go of each other and Lorelai gave Ariel a warm hug.

"It's good to see you." Ariel said wiping away the tear that had finally fallen while watching mother and daughter embracing each other.

"For the tenth time, I'm don't want ice cream! It's freaking cold outside." Jess said irritated looking down at his sister who was pouting. "Don't give me that look, I'm not bying it." he said averting his eyes. They were walking around town and Doula was trying to convince him that the best way to pass time was to eat ice cream.

"I didn't say you have to have ice cream, I said I wanted some." she said trying from another angle. He looked defeated and she smiled proudly.

"You're spending way too much time with Lorelai." he commented as they made their way back to Luke's.

"She's so much fun." she said with a grin and he rolled his eyes.

"Just so you know, I'm essentially going back their because i'm starving." he stated trying to regain some sort of dignity after giving up so easily. They quickly arrived at the diner and Jess heart sank in his chest when he saw Lorelai's Jeep parked in front of it. That could only mean one thing. He was torn between the itching and urging feeling of running and the absolute inability to move. Doula took the decision for him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him up the few steps and into the diner. It was lunch time, so the place was crowded.

"Aunt Lorelai, Rory!" Doula exclaimed and run to their spot at the counter. The three women turned around and the younger ones froze when they saw whose hand the little girl was holding. She should not have been surprised to see him and she was not. She knew he was here, she was expecting to see him, she was even eager to see him. But now that he was standing in front of her, it all seemed like a dream. He looked stunning. Literally breath taking, even more than when they were younger, more thank just two years ago, if that was even possible. Unnoticed and uncontrollable a smile spread across her face and carefully he returned the gesture warmly.

"Jess Marianio!" Ariel exclaimed her mouth wide open in shock. He turned his gaze to her and immediately recognized her.

"Ariel Tracy." he said with a nod. She got off her stool and went to stand in front of him.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this! Jess Mariano. Here. In Stars Hollow." she said talking to no one in particular.

"That I am." he said smirking and throwing a questioning look at Rory who was smiling visibly amused by the situation.

"How come I didn't know HE was gonna be here?" she turned her accusing stare at her roommate.

"Oh , did I forgot to mention it?" Rory said biting her lower lip to stop from laughing at the outraged look her friend was giving her.

"It appears so." Ariel said crossing her arms over her chest, offended. Rory got off her stool and came to stand next to them.

"Ariel Tracy, you remember Jess Mariano, right? If I recall correctly you interviewed him for the magazine something like a year ago." Rory said trying really hard not to smirk.

"Oh I remember, what I don't remember is you telling me you personally knew him. I mean this is usually the type of information you do not keep secret. It's an unspoken agreement. You're my roommate, you HAVE to tell me these kind of things..." she stopped in her rant and a flash of understanding crossed her narrowed green eyes. "This is Jess." she said.

"I thought we had established that already." Jess decided to participate.

"No I mean, this is THE Jess!" Ariel explained giving a pointed look at Rory who suddenly looked embarrassed, which did not go missing by Jess. «"The 'just-a-friend-slash-Luke's-nephew-who-left-a-very-short-message-on-our-answering-machine' Jess". She finished nearly out of breath. Rory rolled her eyes at her friend while Jess smirked.

"Hi, nice to see you again." he said extending his hand and she shook it.

"Same here." she said flashing him a seductive smile before turning to Rory and smirking at her.

"You can let go of his hand now, you know." she remarked dryly and that amused both Ariel and Jess beyond words. Doula and Lorelai were watching the scene from the counter and they could not help but smile.

"This Christmas is gonna rock." Lorelai whispered and Doula nodded, giggling all the while.

They decided to all seat at a large table together. Rory was seating between Lorelai and Ariel and Jess was seating across from them with Doula next to him.

"Luke! Food!" Lorelai and Doula yelled at the same time before smiling at each other. Luke appeared in front of the table, looked slightly surprised to see them all together but decided not to comment on it. He took their order and went back to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Ariel repeated, not ready to let go of her anger. "You personally knew Jess Mariano, one of my favorite author. All this time you knew him, you even are related to him and you didn't say anything." Both Jess and Rory winced at the last part of her speech.

"Please don't mention that part." Jess said utterly disgusted at the idea and Rory nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Ariel said not quite understanding why it bothered them so much. "You are so going to pay for this." she threatened. "I wanna know everything." she finished.

"What? Now?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"I have nothing else to do." Ariel replied. "Does it bother you?" she asked turning to ask Jess.

"Honestly? Yeah." he replied.

"Why?"

"For one, it's not the place nor the time and it's not a story you tell just like that." Rory answered for him, refusing to meet his eyes. At that comment, a warm feeling spread in Jess' chest. She still take their past seriously. Somehow, the fact that she was protecting their story was reassuring. No in fact, it was delightful.

"You make it sound like some WB drama." Ariel said laughing but sobered up quickly when she saw the looks on everybody's faces. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed again. "You two dated?" and suddenly she was not angry anymore. She understood why Rory was so precautious and touchy about the whole thing. He was an ex and giving by the way they acted around each other, their history was heavy and probably left without closure.She smiled knowingly at Jess who rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'll drop it… for now." she said and Rory sighed in relief. She intended on telling her the Jess story but certainly not in the crowded diner and certainly not with him seating across from her. The two friends exchanged a smile. Rory turned her gaze to the handsome man at their table and shivered at the intense look he had in his eyes. She gave him a small smile and looked away. He looked down trying to hide his smirk. He was somewhat glad he still had a slight effect on her.

He did not know the half of it.

"I miss the WB." Lorelai said after a little while and the rest of the group laughed at her pout.

After lunch, Lorelai, Ariel and Rory headed to the Crap shack. Since she was only a few days away from the birth, Luke insisted that she did not spent too much time up or out. Jess brought Doula back home and decided to go for a walk. Having already done that a few hours ago, he quickly got bored and decided to head to a quiet place where he could read without being bugged by different town resident. People were actually trying to make conversation with him. He did not know if he should laugh or be annoyed. He opted for a third option. Unattached politeness. Throughout the last six years and his experience in promoting, he had become very good at small talk. He would exchange a few pleasantries and then excuse himself, pretending he had someone to visit. A little white lie, considering he had already seen all the people he had to see in this microscopic town . His feet found the way to the bridge on their own. He went to the middle and sat their, after retrieving his book from his coat pocket. A wave of memory once again washed over him and for a few minute, he let them. It was nice being able to remember the good times.

How long he stayed their, he could not tell. All he could remember was the squinting of his eyes he had to do to be able to read in the darkening day. He was about to call it a day and head to the diner when he felt someone seat next to him. Her sweet sent invaded him first and he had to smile at his own thoughts.

"Hi" she said with a smile.

"Hi." he smiled back. Without asking, she took the book out of his hand and turned it over to read the title. She rolled her eyes.

"You're in serious need of renewal." she said but did not give him the book back. "How many times have you read it?"

"Lost count a long time ago." he said shrugging and she smiled at the familiar gesture.

"So, fancy seeing you here." she said looking down at the book and back up at him.she kept herself from adding that it was utterly weird as well.

"I needed some place quiet to read." he evaded.

"I meant, here, as in Stars Hollow." she clarified.

"I know what you meant." he said smirking at her. He leaned back, his hand behind him, supporting his weight. She smiled again, turned her body to face him completely and crossed her legs under her. She waited patiently for him to reply but he did not, instead he changed the subject.

"Liked the latest issue." he said looking at her with his piercing but familiarly soft brown eyes.

"Thank you." she said smiling with a hint of pride.

"Who's taking care of the magazine while you're here." he asked.

"Matthew Clark." she replied.

"So specific yet not very helpful." he said and she giggled at his sarcasm.

"He's our managing editor. He usually do most of the work." she said.

"That's not true." he said and his tone was so nonchalant that she almost missed the strong meaning behind his words.

"Right." she said. And for a while none of them spoke. They just sat there, in a strangely comfortable silence. Just reminiscing. As usual, she was the one who broke it. "So, how have you been? Last time I asked, Luke told me you were promoting _Reminiscence and Redemption _in France. I can't believe your work has been translated in French. I mean I can believe it, you're brilliant… you know what I mean" she rambled with a grin, excitement punctuating her short monologue.

"That was about a month ago." he said unable to hide his smile.

"That's great." she said mirroring it. "I'm so jealous." she added and he laughed.

"There's nothing to be jealous about. I barely left my hotel room and when I did I was stuck in a library or a bookstore, signing autograph and taking picture with people who did not even speak the same language." he said.

"Oh shut up. I know you loved it. I bet you found time to explore Paris." she said. "How was it?" she asked.

"It wasn't bad." he said with a shrug and she rolled her eyes.

"Some things never change." she deadpanned but he saw the playfulness in her crystal blue eyes..

"What do you mean?" he asked his tone curious.

"I mean, you look more grown up, you are more settled and I wonder how it's even possible but you seem even more confident." she said and he chuckled. "But despite all that, you're still the same old Jess. Sarcastic, funny, charming and talking like you have no care in the world. It's nice." she finished, whispering the last part but did not broke eye contact. At that moment he realized, that she too was way more confident than she used too. The old Rory would have looked away, trying to hide the blush rising on her cheeks at being so blunt. He decided not comment on it and once again changed the subject.

"You think I'm charming?" he asked smirking and she laughed.

"You're so full of it. she said and he laughed along with her.

"Eh, I do my best." he said with another shrug. "I heard you did some traveling of your own." he added, going back to their original topic. She smiled and for a few moments her eyes looked dreamy, as if she was remembering some kind of forgotten fairytale. The look was eventually replaced by a sad one. He sat up straighter , a frown on his lovely face and waited for her to come back from her thoughts.

"It was great. It was during my New York Times days. Life was clearly easier back then." she said with a sad smile and he understood.

"I bet." he said with a sympathetic smile. "So, how long are you staying?" he asked, helping her get away from whatever misery she was in.

"Ten days." she said smiling again. "Longest vacation I had in years." her smile turned into a full grin. "You?"

"Eleven days left for me." he said and she nodded.

"How's Philly?" she asked.

"Good I guess, I wouldn't know." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I moved about two months ago." he explained.

"Where?" she asked genuinely curious.

"How did you call it again? Ah yeah, the Big Apple." he said and her eyes widening in surprise.

"Seriously?" she asked her voice slightly higher.

"Seriously." he replied, calmer than she was.

"Where?"

"My friends at Truncheon thought I should have moved to Manhattan. I could afford it, but it's not really my thing."

"Shocker." she said with a smirk and he chuckled lightly. "So where?"

"The village."

"Really? I live near there too. There's a fantastic book store there…"

"The book Corner." he finished for her and they shared a smile.

"Of course, you knew. You're more of a New Yorker than I'll ever be."

"Actually, I saw you there once." he said after a pause. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and waited for him to continue. "I was passing by and as usual when I pass by a bookstore I threw a quick glance inside and I saw you there, standing in the contemporary section, engrossed in a huge book. I couldn't read the title but it seemed quite interesting judging by the look on your face." he said with a smile. He was doing that a lot more these days. Smiling. It look good on him.

"When was it?" she asked, trying to remember the book.

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Why didn't you come in?"

"Dunno. Maybe it was because of the guy who was reading over your shoulder laughing like a fool at something you were saying." he said looking at her. She laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked annoyed.

"You." she replied simply and he scowled. "Ah finally, there it is, the legendary Mariano scowl. I was worried i wasn't going to see it. It's like taking a walk down memory lane. I have to tell you, it's a little odd seeing you smile and laugh like a human being. Quite disturbing actually." he smirked at her dry humor. "That was Matthew you saw me with and the famous book I was reading was _Mechanic for Dummies_."

"Why were you reading that?"

"Dunno. I just felt like it." she answered shrugging.

"You're insane." he said with a small smile.

"I'll have you know that this book was very useful to me." she said with a nod.

"How so?" he asked with a smirk.

"It is now a paperweight on my desk." she said and they both laughed. Comfortable silence enveloped them again. It was completely dark now. "Where's Ariel?" he asked after a little while.

"She had a few phone calls to make and I needed to take a walk." she explained and he nodded.

"Where's Lorelai?" he asked again.

"She fell asleep. Poor thing. Long day."

"You're gonna be a sister. Twice and at the same time. At 27. How does it feel?" he asked.

"It's a little weird but I'm really happy for them. Plus who can brag about being my sibling?" she said haughtily.

"Yeah, such a huge honor." he said sarcastically and she looked utterly indignant.

"You're one to talk." she said pouting a little and he found himself thinking that she looked absolutely adorable. He quickly shoved the thought aside.

"Hey! Doula is crazy about me."

"That's because you spoil her rotten." she retorted with a smirk.

"And I plan on keeping it up." he said seriously.

"Awww, you're so cute." she said and he glared at her while she laughed.

"You will see what it's like when they will arrive." he warned. "Until then, no right to judge me."

"I'm not judging… I just find it sweet and really moving."she said enjoying his discomfort. He growled and quickly got up.

"Come on, I've been seating out here all afternoon. My ass is freezing and I'm starved." she got up as well and as they made their way toward the diner, she kept on annoying him and he kept on pretending to ignore her.

A/N: so this is it. Chapter 3 for you folks. You took the time to read so please, pretty please review. Thanks again to those who did for the last one. REWIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please.


	4. It only took us a decade

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

A/N: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers again, I really love your comments. This chapter is dedicated to the sweet GilmoreAtHeart19 aka Deanna. Thank you so much hun, you rock!

_**Chapter four: It only took us a decade.**_

« And I stood there, like an idiot, watching her make out with our 55 years old printer for five long and tormenting minutes, while his hands were plastered on her butt. » Rory said laughing and Jess chuckled lightly. They were seating at the counter, facing each other. It was way past closing time, the diner was deserted and Luke had gone home an hour ago. Jess had a half finished cup of herbal tea in front of him and Rory just started drinking her fourth mug of coffee. After their encounter at the bridge, they had gone to eat dinner at Luke's and since then they were catching up on each of their lives. Her hair were hanging loosely around her shoulder; she had freed them from the tight ponytail when her step father left. Her bangs were falling in front of her eyes, making it really hard for him to watch the display of emotions in her heartbreakingly beautiful eyes. He wondered if she was doing it on purpose. Maybe it was her way of torturing her ex-boyfriends. His eyes often wandered to her hair and he found himself fighting the desire to reach up and push them aside. The first three buttons of his white shirt were now open and he had rolled his sleeves up. The word 'tease' often came to her mind when she let her eyes travel over his tanned and very inviting skin. His hair, who where shorter than the last time she had seen him and so, more tamable, were now again an adorable mess. It gave him a cooler aspect, reminding her of the boy he used to be. In fact, expensive clothes put aside, they both looked like they were giving a representation of the old couple they were a long time ago. A lifetime ago. He was gentler and he participated to the conversation a lot more. She was no longer the blushing virgin, princess of Stars hollow but a more self assured woman, feeling good in her own skin. They grew up to be two confident and self respected adults, more compatible than they ever were.

« Some friend you got. » he commented with an easy smile and she nodded.

« That's Ariel Tracy for you. The poor guy hides and tries to avoid her as much as possible now. She usually deals with his partner while he deals with me. » she said with an amused shake of her head.

« That didn't keep him from enjoying it. » he remarked with a sly smirk.

« What can I say? He's a man. » she said narrowing her eyes playfully at him. He laughed and kept for himself the colorful remark he had in mind.

« Natural instinct. » he simply said.

« Pig. » she said trying not to laugh.

« Charming pig. » he corrected her with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

« Poor Roger. He was livid when I told him the story. » she said with a sympathetic smile.

« Roger? » he asked.

« Oh, Roger Lafferty, a friend of ours. » she said and he nodded. « He owns a coffee house down our street. He's our New York Luke. » she said with a warm smile.

« And if I followed you, he's more of _her _Luke. » he said titling his head to the side. Rory's smile turned into a grin and she nodded. « How long have they been together? » he asked and he saw her surprised expression. « It's ok. None of my business. » he said waving it off before taking a sip of his tea.

« Oh no, it's ok, really. It's just… um I'm not quite used to you asking these kind of questions. » she explained and he understood.

« I can go back to just listening to you talk. » he teased and she smiled a little flustered.

« Nah, it's ok. It was kind of annoying. » she said wrinkling her nose and he chuckled. « And to answer your question, they're not together. » she said. « Yet. » she added as an afterthought.

« So they really are Luke and Lorelai. » he said and she nodded with an amused smile. « So what is the problem? » he asked.

« I've been watching them for years now and I think I came up with a diagnosis. » she said and leaned in to whisper the rest. « They're both suffering of a complex case of stupidity. » she said and he chuckled lightly, letting his all his senses enjoy the proximity. She leaned back and laughed with him.

« Well, then it's fixable. » he said with an one shoulder shrug.

« It would be if they didn't both suffer from a previous disease, this one, much harder to heal. » she said her tone a little more serious. He looked at her expectantly, urging her to continue. « They're both broken hearted. » she said in a whisper and he nodded.

« We all caught the virus once in our lives, it'll get better eventually. » he said as if he was trying to reassure her but the weight of his words was not underestimated by neither of them. « Plus it took Luke and Lorelai almost two decades to get where they are now. Your friends still have plenty of time ahead of themselves. » he added a little more lightly.

« I guess you're right. » she said.

« As always. » he said sighing with self esteem.

« Egomaniac. » she said with a roll of her eyes.

« Helpless romantic. » he retorted.

« That's not even an insult. » she huffed.

« From my point of view, it is. » he said with a smirk and she swatted him.

« Men. » she sighed.

« Women. » he replied with an exaggerated roll of his chocolate eyes. They shared a genuine smile and turned to their drinks.

For the first time of the evening, silence fell upon them. They were still smiling, unable to get rid of the content and comfortable feeling that was floating around them.

« So, I've been talking, mostly rambling about work and my exciting New York life but I have yet to discover why you moved back to the city. » she said after a little while.

« Do I need a particular reason? » he asked with a frown trying to avoid her question but she was not fooled. She gave him a steady look. « You wouldn't believe me. » he said after a short hesitation.

« I've learned that anything is possible. » she replied with a dainty smile.

« True, but this is really crazy. » he said shaking his head slightly and she gave him another look.

« I'm a Gilmore, I'm crazy. I love craziness. Life is never crazy enough. » she said grinning, trying to encourage him and he could not help but smile a little.

« Well, this is not 'fun-barely-understandable-yet-enjoyable-Gilmore' crazy. This is more like 'where-is-the-camera-because-that's-gotta-be-a-super-cosmic-joke' kind of crazy. It's insane, trust me. » he said taking another sip of his tea. He winced a little at the cooler taste of the beverage. He put it aside and crossed his arms in front of him on the counter. He was stalling, they both knew it but she really enjoyed being here with him, talking, laughing, feeling.

« Spill. » she demanded and he sighed knowing that it was a lost battle from the beginning.

« I will, soon, be teaching contemporary English literature to sophomore college students. » he said resignedly as if he had yet to digest the information. Jess Mariano, teaching, that was the biggest prank God had ever made. However, her reaction was worth all the internal debate he was going throw for the last couple of months. Rory's eyes widened, shinning with excitement and amusement. Her mouth formed an 'O' making her look like a cute gold fish. After a little while, her lips broke into a huge grin.

« Where? » she asked her voice higher. For an instant, he found himself back six years ago, in her grandparents mansion, when he had shown her _The Subsect _for the first time . She had that glowing and growing excited smile and high pitched voice, accompanied by a hint of pride in his voice that made his heart pound louder and more quickly. Pride. For him. It was almost all he needed. Almost.

« N.Y.U. » he said, his eyes darting around the empty diner at the thoughts crossing his mind.

« Oh my god! How did you do? » she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes and cursed herself. « No, no, no, that's not what I meant. That came out totally wrong. Of course you're capable of such a thing. I know you have what it takes. I'm sorry I really didn't mean… » she was rambling nervously and guilt was more than apparent in her voice. He smiled amused and put a hand on her shoulder. That stopped her dead on her tracks and she looked up to meet his eyes apologetically.

« Deep breaths. » he teased and she smiled slightly. He let go of her shoulder and she found herself missing the warmth of his hand.

« When Ariel interviewed you last year you told her you were taking classes and you mentioned it on several of your e mails but you never said it was serious. You said it was just some classes in a community college. » she explained and he smiled guiltily.

« Yeah, well I kinda lied a little. » he said.

« I see. Why? »

« Well, needless to say that I have a tormented and heavy past when it comes to academic education. It's still a sour subject, I guess. » he explained and she accepted it.

« So where did you go? What Happened? What did you do? I wanna know everything. » she said bouncing a little in her chair and it amused him to no end.

« You went to Yale, worked for the New York Times for a year, opened your own literary magazine and you wanna know about me going to CCP? » he asked baffled.

« You bet I am. When we dated the only thing that made you go to school was threat and even that did not always work. Now you're telling me you went to College and got a degree voluntarily. Do you really expect me to not to ask about it?» she said.

« Point taken. » he said. « So, what do you wanna know? » he asked.

« Everything. » she repeated eagerly and he chuckled looking at her intently.

« Ok, then to make a long story short, after your visit to Philadelphia six years ago I felt the need to get something real. I still don't know how to explain it, I think I don't comprehend the idea myself. I felt like College was something I needed to do. The year before I had obtained my GED and the fact that I was a 'published author' helped. » he said finger quoting the last part and added a roll of his eyes. « Last summer I got my master in contemporary literature. »

« Of course. » she interjected and they smiled at each other.

« Anyway, my thesis was published and last September I was in New York for a press conference for my last book and I went to visit N.Y.U. Apparently, my work is very appreciated by the students there. I still don't know how it happened but a few weeks later I was contacted by the Dean asking me if I was interested in teaching. And here I am now. Waiting for the 2nd semester to begin. »

« Wow. » she said smiling warmly. « But how come you're not starting next year? » she asked confused.

« Oh, one of their teachers is sick, a depression of some sort so they asked if I could start earlier. » he explained. « I wish I didn't have to start so soon, I don't think I'm ready yet. » he could not believe he was saying all of this out loud.

« Bull! » she said refilling her now empty mug, not even looking at him and he rose his eyebrows in surprise.

« You, published 5 books in the last 7 years while going to College. You got a diploma, and not a little insignificant one, no you got a master in English Literature! And if I recall correctly you worked at Truncheon for 4 years. Teaching will be a piece of cake compared to what you've accomplished. You'll manage a bunch of sophomores. » she said matter of factly. They fell silent again while he mulled her words over in his head. She sounded so confident, so sure, while he still thought the last 7 years of his life were a dream. From the outside, he looked like the most self secured person in the world and he liked it that way, but inside he still was not sure how he had manage to do all the things she just listed. It seemed so foreign and crazy even to his own ears. He had lived them. He had made them happen but he had not realized the impact it had on his little life just yet. « This is amazing. » she said softly, breaking his chain of thoughts. She was smiling and her crystal blue eyes were showing the most genuine happiness he had seen toward him in years. He smiled and nodded slightly. That was when he knew he was going to be alright. « You've come a long way since your 'wherever, whatever' years. » she added with a smirk, bumping his knees with hers. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Her bright expression was suddenly replaced by a more worried one. « You're not going to stop writing, are you? »

« Even if I wanted to, I don't think I would be able to. It's just a couple of classes anyway, a few hours a week. If I wanted to write, I'll find the time. »

« Are you currently writing? »

« Wouldn't you like to know. » he said smirking.

« Yes I would. » she said with a nod and he looked away, choosing to ignore the pout that slowly taking place on her lovely face. Lovely, a word he would not be heard using, ever. « Oh, come on. » she pressed.

« You want some more pie? » he asked already getting up.

« You have to give me something. » she said crossing her arms against her chest.

« We still have apple pie. » he said biting the inside of his cheek to avoid smiling at the expression she was giving him.

« A hint. » she was almost pleading now.

« Apple pie it is. » he said heading to the kitchen.

« Spoil sport. » she grumbled from behind him and he smiled. He came back a few minutes later with two small plates of apple pie with vanilla ice cream and whipped cream on top. She was still frowning, but her expression quickly changed when she saw what he was bringing. He put the plates in front of her and sat down next to her, feeling more amusement than he had in years.

« You know I'll find out anyway. It's my job. » she said her chin up high. « After all I have contact with your publisher, we're actually in really good terms. And your agent loves me, she actually invited me to her next birthday party » she added.

« I know. » he said taking a bite of his pie.

« So why don't you just tell me? » she asked annoyed.

« Now, Gilmore, where's the fun in that? » he asked with mirth and she huffed.

« You're enjoying this way too much. » she said and he winked at her. She tried not to smile, she really put some effort in the task but it was hard to resist the famous Mariano smirk. She finally decided that she could smile but hid it by taking a not a so subtle sip of her coffee. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her give in, not intentionally anyway.

They ate in silence and after a while he wondered if he had not upset her. She was eating her piece of pie, giving him the silence treatment, not once looking back at him. He was about to give up and tell her what he was working on but she beat him and spoke first.

« You hated high school. » she said evenly.

« You're still good at those. » he commented.

« What? » she asked confused.

« Blurting random thoughts. » he answered smirking.

« Not going to change anytime soon. »

« Hope not. » he said and she felt herself smile at his blunt comment. She quickly looked away and he turned back to his pie.

« You hated everything that was even remotely related to school. » he knew where she was going but he waited for her to ask what she really had in mind. « And fully aware of that fact, you're still going to be teaching people not so younger than us. People who a year ago were still considered teenagers. » she said emphasizing her point. Her tone was not judgmental or reproachful, simply curious.

« I know. »

« I'm not trying to tease you, I'm just trying to understand. »

« Well, first of all, I'm not teaching in high school. »

« Thank God for small favors. » she teased and he nodded with a smirk of his own.

« College wasn't half bad. Met some cool people who were really interested in what they were doing. It was a change from my formal experiences. » he explained.

« I bet. » she said knowingly.

« Granted, most people were there just to get a diploma and move on with their lives but that didn't mean they were hating what they were doing… » he paused when he saw her looking at him intently, smiling a little. She did not know what made him look so grown up. After all, he was still wearing jeans and black sneakers. He still had that boyish look and that cool attitude that were defining him in so many levels but something had changed. Perhaps it was the deeper tone of his voice and the clam he was showing or the easiness he did not use to have when he was speaking about his life and what he had accomplished. There also was that humility and almost shyness about his work that she found incredibly attractive and endearing. He was a man, with his flaws and past but a man nonetheless. An adult who have learned to let go of the past and appreciate what good life could bring. He was the person she predicted he would become. After he had left her nine years ago, there was time were she truly doubted he would do anything good. Resentment and broken heart were not good partners. She was definitely glad he achieved his goals, even though he probably never acknowledge he had them to begin with. « What? » he asked feeling self conscious under her deep gaze.

« Nothing, just enjoying the irony. » she said with a delicate smile and went back to her pie. He looked unsure for a moment but smiled back anyway. He did not realize how much he missed talking to her until now. He thought about her from time to time but forgetting about her had been the most difficult thing he ever had to do so his mended heart refused to let him miss her. It has always been easy and pleasant to just seat there with her, listen to her talk. « Do you realize that we just had a real conversation. I mean I didn't have to threaten you to participate. »

« I would deny it if I was asked about it. » he said his trademark smirk back in place.

« Well, it only took us a decade. » she deadpanned.

« We're good. » he said and she laughed.

« We are. » she agreed and he smiled.

She finished her last bite of ice cream with a content sigh and pushed the plate aside. She took a quick glance at her watch and her eyes widened comically.

« Shoot! It's 11, Ariel is alone at home, she going to kill me. » she said hurriedly, getting to her feet. He watched her put her coat and scarf on and was not surprised when he felt a tinge of disappointment at the thought of ending their time together. She always had that effect on him. He was man enough to admit that he hated watching her leave; probably as much as she hated watching him do the same. « Sorry to cut this short. » she said and he was pleased to see that she really was sorry.

« I'll walk you home. » he offered, standing up as well.

« Oh, you don't have to. In case you haven't noticed yet, this is Stars Hollow. I'd have more chance of bumping on Johnny Deep in Peach Street than being hurt on my short way home. » she said laughing a little.

« You didn't know? Rumor as it that the town hoodlum is back and preparing is future wrongdoings. Stars Hollow streets are no longer safe, Miss Gilmore. » he said leaning closer to whisper and she smiled.

« I heard but I have no fear; I know the guy. I can tell you, he's harmless. Plus the gossips also report that he's changed. » she said in a lower tone, her eyes dancing over his handsome features.

« He hasn't changed that much, he's just gained some perspectives. From what he told me, he still has that leather jacket. » he said using the same tone she used.

« Really, that's awful, I hated that jacket. » and she really did, it was the one he wore the day he left. The day he came back before leaving again. Bitter and sad memories were related to that Jacket.

« He doesn't wear it that much anymore, he just keeps it for memories sake. » he dismissed but that jacket was a symbol of a painful past for him as well. « Let's go. » he said putting his hand one her elbow and leading her to the door. He grabbed his trench coat on the way and a few seconds later they were walking toward the very much decorated and illuminated streets of the town.

« Oh, I almost forgot. Before she fell asleep, Mom told me to take a look at your latest acquisition. » Rory said with a light smile and Jess rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. « She had that mirth sparkle in her eyes when she suggested it and judging by the irritated look you're giving me, I can safely assume it's mock worthy. »

« It's not. » he mumbled.

« I'm sure it is. Now, tell me what she was talking about, or better yet, show me! » she ordered grinning.

« Technically, it's not even mine so it really isn't worth the waste of time. »

« Jess. » she urged.

« Ariel is going to kill you, you said it yourself. » she stopped walking and crossed her arm across her chest. To Jess discomfort, they were now standing in front of the car he arrived in town with. He sighed, cursing himself for letting her win again.

« Do you know that my sister is living with me? » he asked causing her to look at him curiously.

« Doula is living in New York with you? » she asked frowning cutely and his annoyance left him just like that.

« Yes I took away Doula from both her parents to take her to live with the most busy person in New York. » he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. She glared at him and he smirked. « Not Doula, Lilly, my other step sister. » he added, his voice softer.

« Oh. » was all she could manage to say. She was quieter suddenly. « Um… I didn't even know you had another sibling. » she said after a little while. The fact that she did not know about this huge part of his life saddened her and made her realize how much time they had spent away from each other.

« We're not blood related, she's Sasha's daughter from a previous union. » he explained.

« Who's Sasha? » she asked almost timidly and he had to smile because for a second there, she was seventeen years old Rory again, his Rory.

« My dad's wife. » he answered and she nodded. « So anyway, Lilly's been living with me for the last couple of month and this, » he said pointing to the car, « is hers. This is what Lorelai called my 'latest acquisition' » he finished. Rory's eyes widened childishly while she slowly got closer to the Beetle. She stayed mute for a couple of minutes, amusement shinning in her eyes and her moves. She looked up at him giggling and he rolled his eyes.

« Too many jokes. Can't chose one. Must mock you. » she said shaking her head a little to try to regain some control.

« I told you, there's no use in mocking me, it's not mine. »

« How old is she? »

« The car? I don't know. I'd say a year. » he said smirking.

« You still think you're funny. »

« I have my moments. »

« How old is Lilly? » she asked again.

« She's 19. » he said starting to walk again, shoving his cold hand in his pockets.

« Your 19 years old sister could afford this car? » she asked skeptically, catching up with him. He averted his eyes.

« It was a birthday gift. » he said, still looking straight ahead.

« From who? » she asked smiling, already knowing the answer. He did not answer and she took his silence for a confirmation. « So you did buy it, it's a little yours. » she teased.

« Shut up. » he said not really angry and she laughed.

« You're driving it, aren't you? Keeping it from her for 12 whole days. You must like it. »

« She's in California with Sasha and Jimmy and since I don't have a car, she very nicely offered to lend me hers. » he explained.

« Why would you have another car, you already love the one you have. » she said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

« You're not funny either, you know that. »

« You're the funny one, driving your little sister's car. »

« Jeez! » he growled.

« Admit that you love this car and I promise I'll let you off the hook. » she said smiling.

« My lips are sealed. »

« I won't even mock you. »

« Yeah, right! I bet the first thing you're going to do when you get home is wake up Lorelai and start making plans about how you're going to use this piece of information against me. »

« I wouldn't wake my eight months and a half pregnant mom up for that! » she objected.

« Fine, you'll wait until tomorrow morning. »

« You were looking for it! What's gotten into you, coming to Stars Hollow, the Gilmores town, with a car like that? »

« I like to live on the edge. » he said and she smiled at the memory that his words brought back.

They walked for a few minutes in silence while she wondered if she could ask what she has on her mind. He secretly smiled at her, knowing what she was thinking about.

« She's a great kid. » he said softly, a tender tone in his words and she smiled recognizing it. He talked like that about Doula as well. « She loves everything that is even remotely related to Literature or any writing for that matter. She reads more than I do, it's freaky. » he said smiling.

« That's impossible. »

« She does. She rarely even watch TV. Once she stated a book or anything that's in a writing form for that matter, there's nothing and no one in his world who would get her away from it. Not even the tons of jackass who are after her. » he said with an edge to his voice. « I thought I still had time before becoming the guy answering the door to those wise asses. » he said sighing and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to refrain from laughing.

« You just sounded like Luke. » she said.

« I know, freaky, right. She's too smart for that. » he added almost angrily.

« She's 19. You've dated long before that. » she said with a pointed look.

« Yeah, well, she's better than me. »

« Wanting to date does not make her worse or better than anybody, it makes her human. You're the wise ass. » she said with a small smile. « I'm sure there are not so many of them. » she tried to assure, seeing his frustration. It was absolutely unsettling to see him care for anybody else that much, especially a member of his family. He was never the family type.

« There are enough. In addition of being so damn smart she's also very pretty. » he said, again with that soft and tender voice.

« I bet she is. » even though she was late, they were walking slowly, enjoying the last moments together. « So why is she living with you? » she asked as casually as she could.

« She's going to N.Y.U. »

« Let me guess, English major. » he nodded. « It must run in the family. » she said with a warm smile.

« I guess it does. She used to live on campus but when I told her I was moving back to New York she told me to look for a two bedrooms apartment. I didn't even have a say in the matter. »

« She must love you very much. » and he felt himself getting very uncomfortable at her words. Silence fell upon them again before she realized something. She turned to him, grinning.

« What? » he asked frowning.

« You'll be teaching your sister. » she exclaimed.

« Huh, I never thought of it. » he said using sarcasm again.

« I so need to meet her. » she said with a smirk and he smiled.

« She'd love that, she loves _Literati_. I'm not even allowed to read it before she does. I'm sure she'd love to meet you guys. »

« That would be nice. » she said smiling warmly. « You guys should come visit the office one of these days. » she offered and he nodded, smiling.

« We will. »

They were finally in front of Rory's old home. Unbeknownst to them, Ariel, Lane and Lorelai were watching them from the living room window. They climbed the stairs that lead to the front door and they paused, facing each other with small smiles on their faces.

« So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. » she said playing with her keys.

« Breakfast. » he said nodding.

« No… I mean, sure, we'll be eating breakfast at Luke's but I'll see you after that, for Christmas eve. » he frowned in confusion. « Luke didn't tell you? » he shook his head. « We're having a big family/friends dinner tomorrow at the diner. » she explained.

« I guess, I should have known. » he said making a face.

« Yeah, like you should have known better than coming in Stars Hollow with that car. » she said smirking.

« That's it, I'm not coming. » he said with a glare.

« Oh come on, you should come. It's gonna be great. My mum even convinced my grandparents to come. »

« is that supposed to make me come? » he said cocking one of his eyebrows.

« Grandpa is a fan of yours. When the Mariano issue came out last year, he was the first one to read it. » she said with a smile.

« The Mariano issue? » he asked with a smirk.

« Ariel. » she explained and he nodded.

« Well, in that case, how could I refuse. » she smiled and he walked down the porch. He turned around and threw her a lopsided grin. « I'll see you tomorrow, Gilmore. » he said walking backward but stopped when he saw her approach him. Without any further notice, she put her thin arms around his neck and hold him close to her. It took him a few seconds to register the information and relax but he eventually did and enveloped his strong arms around her. He's had his share of hugs for the day, but this one was one he would not complain about. Behind the window, Ariel squealed, while Lane and Lorelai exchanged a look.

Jess and Rory hold onto each other for a while, enjoying the feeling of being close again. Inwardly he breathed in her air and the sent of her strawberry shampoo invaded her hair, while his hot breath tickled the skin of her neck.

« I had fun tonight. Thanks Jess. » she whispered in his ears and he held her a little tighter.

« Me too. » he said his voice deep.

They let go of each other, both smiling warmly and he watched her get inside the house.

A/N: I hope you liked it! A literati chapters! I personally think it's not bad, I love these two. They're just great. Please, let me know what you thought, review :D

Sorry for the quotation marks again, i'll try to fix it soon.


	5. Dance with me

Disclaimer: It's actually a good thing I never owned Gilmore Girls otherwise, Milo would have been in serious trouble lol. Nope, guys he is still standing, so I never owned Gilmore Girls.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews. To be completely honest, I was kind of losing faith in this story, I thought it wasn't interesting enough but here I got 9 reviews. I guess the Lit interaction made the trick lol. Well, be happy my friends because things are getting more and more interesting. So, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please, let me know what you all thought.

_**Chapter five: **__**Dance with me.**_

Rory woke up the next morning to the sweet smell of hot coffee. A smile tugged at her lips and she stirred before slowly opening her eyes. In New York, she usually was the first one up, consequently being the first one to prepare the elixir of life. Waking up to its smell was only one of the many things that she loved about being in her childhood home. The fact that tomorrow was Christmas was not helping the giddy feeling she was getting. Yesterday, she had loved walking around the decorated streets of Stars Hollow, feeling like there was no better place to be spending this particular holiday. New York was beautiful this time of the year but nothing could compare to how this town and her family could make her feel. They had helped her forget her numerous problem at work. She had not been that relaxed and happy in a very long time.

The small smile turned into a full grin when she heard the muffled voices of her mother and step father bickering in the kitchen. She turned to the clock on the night stand who read 10:15. '_Good_' she decided before getting off her very comfortable bed. She rubbed the remaining off sleep out of her eyes, held her hair up in a loose ponytail and went out of her room.

"Are you pouting?" she heard her mother's voice.

"I am not." Came Luke's gruffly reply.

"Awww, Lukie, I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to upset my favourite husband." Lorelai said with a mischievous grin as Rory entered the kitchen. "Hey babe." She said her voice losing her teasing tone and getting softer.

"Morning." Rory said smiling.

"Morning." Luke and Ariel said at the same time smiling.

"So, will you wear a Santa costume or not?" Lorelai asked her husband with a fake pout and mirth dancing in her beautiful blue eyes. Rory approached the coffee pot and poured herself a cup while listening to their morning banter.

"Remind me again why I have to endure this every day?" Luke asked the younger women who were now both seating at the already set up table. The Danes were standing in front of the stove with Luke preparing a very large breakfast while Lorelai drank her second coffee of the morning.

"I think it's a clause in the devoted and loving husband contract." Ariel said with mock seriousness, enjoying their interaction just as much as Lorelai enjoyed tormenting her husband.

"Not to mention the future Daddy one." Rory added with a pointed look.

"Considering that you were responsible for this debacle, it's only fair that you endure my hormonal ups and downs. Come on Lucas, it's just for an afternoon. You'll be doing it for the next eight years anyway." Lorelai finished.

"This is so ridiculous. There are so many wrong things about the insanity that just came out of your mouth." Luke said with a scowl.

"Such as?" his wife asked.

"Do not call me Lucas! Debacle? My responsibility? This has nothing to do with hormones; you've always asked crazy things out of me. Finally but most importantly I will not wear a Santa costume for the next eight years." he said looking at her wearily.

"Not even for your children."

"They'll survive. Now stop annoying me."

"Oh come on, stop denying it, I know you love it. It keeps you entertained."

"It keeps YOU entertained!" he said with a glare.

"Why marry me then?"

"Momentary lack of good sense." he said but his eyes softened as he looked up at her and he reluctantly smiled as she kissed his cheek. He brushed his lips against hers before she had time to pull away.

"You taste like coffee." He whispered with a content smirk and Lorelai smiled cheekily.

"Don't I always?" she pointed and he smiled. "You taste like forever." She added only half teasing. He finished the last pancakes and brought all the dishes on the table. It was only when they were all seated that Rory noticed there was one more plate than necessary. She had a sly comment on the tip of her tongue about Luke getting old and was about to share it with the rest of them when the back door opened revealing a smirking Jess. He was looking at Lorelai's cell phone which he had been using outside and was shaking his head, seemingly amused. He looked up and when his eyes fell on Rory he smiled. She smiled back, enjoying the sight of him. He was wearing black jeans, hanging enticingly low on his hips with a black leather belt and a black thin sweater over a purple shirt. The subtle on his jaw was thicker than the day before and his eyes were still full of mirth from the telephonic conversation he just had. Manly and outrageously sexy were the only two thoughts that crossed Rory's mind as he sat down next to her. As she thought that he could not be more attractive than he was when he entered, she was caught off guard by the smell of his cologne and had to look away before being caught blushing. It had been so long since the last time someone have had that effect on her. The situation was even scarier knowing that her clearly dirty thoughts were caused by one of her ex-boyfriends.

This morning was definitely starting well.

"Hi." Jess said to Rory, still smiling while he handed her the sugar.

"Hey." She said, surprised at the easy normalness of the scene and still reluctant at looking at him in eyes. _'Dangerous territory'_ she reminded herself. _'You could get lost in there.'_

Jess handed the phone back to Lorelai with a nod.

"Thanks." He said.

"Sure." She replied pouring syrup on her waffles.

"How's Lilly?" Luke asked his nephew after taking a sip of his orange juice.

"She can't get over the fact that I don't own a cell phone." He answered while he started helping himself with pancakes.

"Neither can I." Ariel said smirking not at the conversation they were having but the proximity between her best friend and the author. "I really feel bad for your agent; she must be going nuts every time she tries to get in touch with you."

"People found ways to communicate before the cell phone era." He deadpanned.

"If you really don't believe in cell phones, you shouldn't be allowed to borrow them from other people." Rory quipped.

"She called." Jess replied.

"On my mother's phone?" she asked an eyebrow lifted sceptically.

"She's very resourceful." He said with a smirk and she smiled.

"So the Californians are good?" Luke asked changing the subject and his nephew nodded, chewing a bite a pancake.

"She wants to come visit." He said when he swallowed.

"Who?" "When?" Ariel and Luke asked at the same time.

"Lilly, my sister is visiting her parent in California but Jimmy and Sasha are going to visit Sasha's parents for New Year and Lilly can't stand them. She asked if it was ok to drop by." He said looking at his uncle silently asking him if it was ok.

"Sure, no problem." His uncle said not without casting a brief look at his wife who nodded in agreement.

"We're having a huge party on New Year's eve; the more the merrier." Lorelai said cheerfully.

"Cool, thanks. I'll let her know."

"Not with a cell phone." Rory teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Paris called." Ariel informed Rory after a few moment of silence.

"When?" Rory asked.

"Yesterday when you were out." Her friend answered with a pointed look and a smirk to which the blue eyed woman rolled her eyes.

"What did she say?"

"She's right on schedule and will be arriving in Hartford at 3:30 this afternoon." Rory smiled, psyched at the idea of seeing Paris again after so many times spent apart. They had kept in touch throughout the years but with Paris' internship and _Literati_, the Chiltonites had found it very difficult to see each other really often. The last time was at Paris and Doyle's wedding in Hartford a year ago. It had been a beautiful day; Rory could not remember seeing her hysterical friend so happy.

"Who else is going to attend this joyful event?" Jess asked with sarcasm, smirking at Lorelai.

"Hey! You're not allowed to be sarcastic today! Today is going to be very cheerful and sarcasm free, understand? You'll be polite, smiling and making small talk, no matter how much you suck at it." Lorelai ordered pointing a finger at him.

"I can't promise anything."

"I'll be watching you and if I see anything suspicious, you'll regret ever crossing path with me." She warned.

"Tell you what, if you can go the whole day without fighting with your mother, I'll put on my best fake smile for the rest of my stay." He challenged with a smirk and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You've got yourself a deal." She said extending her hand and he shook it. "There won't be that many people, mostly family and some of Rory's friend."

"So Miss Patty isn't coming?" Jess asked and the others did not miss the relieved tone in his voice.

"Nope, your butt is safe." Lorelai said with a smirk and Jess glared.

"Hey, if Taylor was hitting on you every time he saw you, you wouldn't be so smug." He said.

"Ewww." Lorelai, Rory and Ariel said with a shudder.

"Ok, changing subject now." Luke announced with a disgusted look. "Liz and Sookie are coming at the diner after lunch to help."

"Aren't you picking up April after lunch?" Lorelai asked.

"I am."

"Who's gonna be in charge then?" Lorelai asked in panic.

"Did you hear the part where I told you a chef was coming?"

"So I won't have to do anything?" she asked wanting to be clear.

"Even if you weren't in that pregnant state I wouldn't allow it. Unless, of course, you want everybody to rush to the hospital because of food poisoning." He said with a teasing smile.

"Could be fun. Maybe for another family reunion." She said with a smile.

"We could take pictures." Rory interfered with a grin.

"I'm so in!" Ariel concurred wiggling her eyebrows. The men chose to ignore them and went back to their food.

"So what do you want to do today?" Rory asked Ariel, getting to her feet to refill her cup.

"I don't know, I figured we could hang out around town." Her friend replied. Jess who was already up to put his plate in the sink threw Rory a look and they shared a small smile. On his way back to the table, he brushed past her and they both froze for a fraction of second. They had physical contacts the day before but they were both fully clothed whereas here, she stood in her thin pyjamas and the small touch of his hand over her bare arm produced a chemical reaction in her body. Again, sensation she had not felt in quite a period of time. She stopped breathing for while and he felt his pulse quicken. He did not seem as affected by the action as she was but he could only thank his actor skills for that because what he really was feeling could not be put into words without sounding incredibly improper. They both quickly recovered, but strangely enough, they did not break contact. He reached up for a cup on the cupboard above the coffee pot while she reached for a spoon. Once again, his arm brushed her shoulder and when he leaned over to take the pot she felt her inside melt. Her previous thoughts about how great he looked were now replaced by memories of how skilful his hands were. Trying to act unaffected by his warm touch she handed him a spoon with a smile that he returned. He unashamedly let his eyes wander downward, drinking in her every curve and memorising every detail on the way. The freckles just below her collarbone, the satin clinking to her achingly beautiful curves and the bittersweet feeling that the sight of her bare legs and feet were provoking in his chest. He eventually brought his eyes back to hers and smirked. She felt herself blush under his appreciative eyes but did not look away. There was no way she would give him that satisfaction. His smirk grew at her unspoken challenge and she lifted her eyebrow which contradicted with her much reddened cheeks.

'Adorable.' He thought and was almost tempted to depose a sweet kiss on her flaming cheeks to sooth her. He did not, of course. _Forbidden territory. Heartache. Fear. Loneliness. Do not go there!_ Both his heart and mind screamed.

Rory and Jess were so caught up in their thoughts and feelings that they forgot where and with who they where. The three others who had not missed one bit of the exchange were smirking amusedly.

'_Oh boy!'_ the five of them thought.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

An hour later, the Gilmore-Danes household was almost empty and unusually quiet compared to how cheerful and full it was just moments before. Lorelai went to the Inn to help Michel with a 'very rude and annoying' person which in Michel's world only meant a client. Luke and Jess went back to the diner and Ariel was taking a walk around town. Rory had proposed to go with her but Ariel wanted to be alone for a while. Her friend took no offence; Rory knew Ariel very well and understood why sometimes she needed space and time on her own. Ariel was the most energetic and lovable person Rory has ever met, always ready and prepared for whatever obstacle they may encounter; she really was Rory's rock. That was why it was so hard to believe that only a few years ago she had lost the most important person in her life. Four years ago, just a few months after meeting Rory, she had lost her husband in a car accident. They had only been married for six months. No words could efficiently describe how much she had suffered. It had been so brutal; her friends and family really thought she would not be able to survive the shock and the pain. She had literally loved Michael to death. How she found the strength and the energy to move on, no one ever knew but she did. It had been a very long process but with the help of those who loved her, she had found a meaning to life again. However, she found it almost impossible to share any kind of commitment or attachment with anybody. Rory, Stars Hollow and her own family were the exception and even with them, she sometimes felt the need to distance herself a little.

So, Rory was alone at home, channel hopping while glancing constantly back and forth between the screen and the phone. She had promised herself that she would not think about work during this holiday but now that she had time to think, alone, she was fighting the urge to call Matthew and ask him how things were going. She was about to give in when her eyes fell on something on one of the shells. The wedding album. She smiled remembering the glorious day and got up to retrieve it. She quickly sat back down on the couch and opened the leather covered book. The first page was a picture of the newlyweds grinning like fools to the camera. They were holding hands and represented the definition of happiness. Rory smiled softly at the sight of her mother who was literally glowing with joy. She had always thought of Lorelai as a beautiful woman on whom time had very little effect but that was an understatement compared to how gorgeous her mother looked that day. Her long brown hair had been curled and was hanging loosely around her bare shoulders. Rory chuckled lightly when she remembered the three hours debate between Lorelai, Sookie and herself concerning the perfect coiffure. In the end Lorelai had win, like she always did. After all it was her wedding and she had waited long enough, it was only fair that she got to look like she wished. She chose to wear the dress Luke had found perfect. He was wearing a tux that only accentuated his already handsome features. He looked so ridiculously happy that he often made fun of himself when he walked in front of the copy of the picture which stood on their nightstand.

Rory kept on turning the pages smiling, sometimes even laughing out loud as the memories of that day filled her mind. Her smile dropped when she came upon a particular picture.

_**Flashback.**_

Rory was seating alone at her table alone, looking at her mother and step father dancing a few feet away. They seemed so happy. A big wedding tent had been installed in the backyard of the Dragonfly Inn for the day that the entire town had desperately been waiting for. It was beautiful summer day with not a cloud to be seen and everyone was having a great time. The ceremony had ended half an hour ago and the married couple was sharing their first dance as Mr and Mrs Danes.

Liz and T.J had just gotten up to join them on the dance floor and Jess was left alone at their table. He looked over at Rory whose fiancé had just excused himself to use the bathroom. Even after four years of silence, wondering and an understandable amount of bitterness, the only thing he could think of was how stunningly beautiful she looked in her maid of honour glory. The baby blue silk dress she was wearing brought her crystal blue eyes, making her look more like an angel than she ever did. Her cheeks were slightly red, probably from the huge grin that graced her features and had not left since this morning. They had walked down the aisle arm in arm at the beginning of the ceremony but had barely exchanged greetings. If it was not so typical of them, he would have laughed at the stupidity of the situation. They were both engaged, happy with their lives and it was not like they held any rancour against each other. So why did they have to make everything so damn difficult and awkward. He had reasons not to go talk to her; the last time he had seen her, she had tried to use him to make that idiotic boyfriend of hers (who was now her fiancé) jealous. He had reasons but he was not angry, not anymore. He has not been for a long time. What was her excuse? Why was she so distant and reluctant to even look at him? As the thoughts crossed his mind, the answers hit him. She was just feeling guilty. He smiled, shaking his head at her never changing self. After four years, she seriously thought that he was still upset.

"So, this is awkward." He said with a smirk seating across from her at her table. She started a little, not having seen him approach but quickly regained control of her voice and smiled weakly.

"That's an understatement."

"You look great." He said with a smile gesturing at her dress. She smiled back genuinely.

"Thanks, you look good too." She returned the compliment and she could not have been more right. He had always been so opposed to wear anything that vaguely resembled a formal outfit and he clearly should have considered it before. He looked so elegant and mature in his newly bought tux that it was hard to believe she really was talking to Jess Mariano, formal trouble maker.

"I thought it was time." He joked and she chuckled softly. "I would have mentioned it earlier but it was kinda difficult without making eye contact." He teased gently but she averted her eyes.

"Sorry." She said looking down at her hands on her lap.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He affirmed softly and he really meant it. What they put each other through happened so many years ago that there really was prescription. She broke his heart, there was no need in denying that fact but he did the same to her. They were even. Yes, that was a cruel concept but it was the simple truth.

"I beg to differ." She said finally looking up.

"That's your right, I guess but as far as I'm concerned you don't." he insisted looking at her straight in the eyes. His gaze was firm but held a real genuineness and softness, completely free from any form of anger.

"So we're… good?" she tempted and he looked at her pensively.

"We could be better I think."

"How?" she asked more confused than ever.

"Dance with me?" he asked with a charming smirk.

"Huh?" she said looking blankly at him.

"That's my line." He said getting up and holding his hand out to her. She looked up, at loss of words. "What?" he asked after a full minute of silence. He was beginning to feel kind of stupid, standing in front of her like that.

"I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that Jess 'too cool for school' Mariano just asked me to dance." She stated before smiling cheekily. He rolled his eyes but chuckled nonetheless.

"The offer only stands for ten more seconds." He smirked.

"You do realise they're playing slows." She teased still seating.

"Five seconds." He said looking at his watch. She smiled before taking his hand and standing up. _'The Luckiest'_ by Ben Folds just started playing and more couple had joined the small dance floor. Jess put his hands on the small of her back and Rory placed hers around his shoulders. They began to sway in rhythm with the very soothing melody and she was surprised to see that he was not bad at it. She giggled and he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's just a little surreal." She said with an amused smile and he agreed with a smirk of his own. "We never did that before." She added.

"Yeah well, dancing is not my strongest suit."

"I think you're underestimating yourself."

"I've rarely done that before so pardon the stupidity of my question but are we allowed to talk?"

"We already are." He nodded and she noticed a smirk forming yet again on his handsome features.

"I've been reading some pretty good stuff lately."

"And how is that unusual for you?"

"Would it help you if I told you I'm not referring to books?" he said his smirk growing as he saw the flash of understanding that crossed her eyes. Suddenly she did not feel so good, standing so close to him while he was teasing her about her work. He felt her tense in his arms and hurriedly tried to reassure her.

"My agent is begging me to get in touch with you."

"Really?" she asked taken aback.

"Really. She loves the magazine and thinks it could be good publicity for me." He explained.

"As if you needed more." She praised with a roll of her eyes and he chuckled.

"It's really good." He added after a little while and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Ariel is so going to freak out." She said laughing.

"Who?"

"Ariel Tracy, she runs the magazine with me and she is crazy about you and your work. I never told her I knew you otherwise she'd drive me nuts."

"I like her." He declared with a grin and she laughed again.

"She could not come today; she really is going to regret it. Remember the article you gave to the New York Times when your fourth book made the best seller list? She framed it and put on one of her shelves at the office. That photo shoot didn't help her obsession." She finished with a suggestive smile.

"Hey! That helped my career a lot." He said defensively.

"Sure, whatever makes you feel better."

"So you're telling me you didn't like it?" he asked slyly.

"Oh I did, it's just a side of you I never suspected."

"Me neither." He sighed wincing before they both burst out laughing.

"I love this song." She said after they sobered up.

"You're such a girl." He teased, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." She said smiling.

"I love your books too." She said after a little while, just as the song ended and _'Everything'_ by Lifehouse started to play.

"Thanks." He said dropping his gaze. He already was not comfortable nor used to people praising his work (he still believed that making the New York Times best seller list twice was a joke the guys at Truncheon pulled out) but it was even more hard to accept compliments when they were coming from Rory, because he knew she meant them. The fact that she really loved his books meant even more to him. After all, one of them was about them and he had dedicated the first book to her. She was the reason for what his life had become and no matter how much time passed or who they were with; she would always be that person to him. She had changed him and for someone who hated changes so much, he was actually quite happy they crossed paths.

The song ended and they went back to Rory's table. They talked a few more minutes before Jess spotted a tall brunette from across the tent and waved at her. She came to seat with them and dropped a sweet kiss on his cheek. She was wearing a strapless knee length black dress and her long dark silky hair was held up in a simple ponytail. With her big bright green eyes, her full pink lips and a dazzling smile, the only word that could describe her was gorgeous.

"Christine this is Rory Gilmore, an old friend, Rory this is Christine Devilliers my fiancée." Jess introduced them with an unreadable expression. Christine smiled and extended her hand to Rory who shook it.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said with a thick French accent.

"Nice to meet you too." Rory said with a smile.

"You're Lorelai's daughter, right?"

"Guilty as charged." Rory answered and they all laughed.

"It's a beautiful wedding." She gushed lacing her fingers with Jess who rolled his eyes.

"Oh god." He said wearily.

"What? It was!" she said innocently.

"I never said it wasn't but you just got that girly voice, you were gushing and you only gush when you're about to talk about my least favourite subject of the moment." He said scowling and just as the words tumbled out of his mouth he realised he said the stupidest thing ever.

"Our wedding is your least favourite subject?" she asked her eyes narrowing dangerously and dropping his hand.

"No but the preparations for that day became a sore subject about ten days ago when our mothers dragged us around Philadelphia to find the perfect tie to match my tux." He said wincing at the memory of that day and her eyes softened a little.

"You really are a spoil sport." She said trying to contain her laughter.

"He's a man." Rory said and Jess glared at her. "Logan told me the day he proposed that the only thing he would do is show up on time for the day of the ceremony." She continued with a playful roll of her eyes and Christine giggled.

"And I'll keep my promise." Logan's voice cut in from behind Rory. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his, all the while glaring at Jess.

"So you keep saying." Rory said looking rather unsure at both men. "You wanna dance?" she asked abruptly and dragged her fiancé on the dance floor before he even had time to answer.

Later that same day, the festivities had eventually come to an end; Luke and Lorelai were on their way to Greece for their ten days honeymoon and most of the guest had left the Inn and its surrounding. Rory was seating on the porch watching Logan get in his car and leave. She heard the door open and hurriedly dried her cheeks. Jess appeared bearing a small luggage, he smiled and sat down next to her.

"You're leaving?" she asked and he thought he heard a hint of disappointment in her voice. He nodded.

"Back to Philly. You?"

"We were supposed to stay for a few days but Logan got a call and he just left for San Francisco." She said sadly and he finally noticed the redness in her eyes.

"San Francisco?" he asked frowning.

"He lives there." She whispered looking down at her hand.

"That's…" he tried but was at lack of words.

"Weird, complicated, frustrating… take your pick." She said chuckling humourlessly.

"I was going for far but yours work too." He said softly, still unsure of what to say. He still hated seeing her like that.

"Where's Christine?" she asked changing the subject and taking a deep breath to steady her emotions.

"She's saying good bye to April, they got along pretty well."

"She seems great" she said smiling sincerely.

"She is." He said with a soft smile.

"She's French, right?"

"Huh. How did you figure?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Smart-ass." She replied glaring at him and he chuckled lightly.

"That's my middle name." he said with a playful sigh. "Today was nice." He added after a while, surprising her by the gentleness and genuineness of his tone.

"It was magic. A little weird after so many years of longing and yearning but it was great. I'm happy for them." She said with tender smile.

"You want weird, you should have attended my mother's wedding. The minister sang! There were tights and a sword involved. Weirdest ceremony ever." He said making a face and she laughed heartedly. He smiled, glad that he made her forget about that blond ass for a while.

"I know, mom told me about it but you have to admit it worked well for them." She said with a cheeky smile and he nodded. Silence fell upon them and Rory's thought turned back to Logan. Jess sensed her sadness but was not sure of what to do. Should he ask how she was? Should he try to comfort her? Was he allowed to put his arm around her shoulder and let her cry her pain out? He was still hesitating when she spoke, taking the decision out of his hands.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we can ever be friends?" she asked her tone seemed so helpless that his heart reached out for her. Damn her for still having that kind of effect on him.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." He said with a small smile.

"Good, because your friend could use a hug now." She said her lower lip quivering despite her effort at smiling.

"Come here." He said enveloping his arms around her slender figure and she scooted closer to him. She cried silently, letting the three years of unspoken frustrations and issues came to the surface. He tried to comfort her as much as he could but he had never been good at that. She thought he was doing a pretty good job. His hands were softly rubbing circles on her back and she eventually felt better.

"Thank you." She said, pulling away. She dried her cheeks and smiled weakly.

"Anytime. You're ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured with a firm nod.

"You're sure?" he asked, reluctant at the idea of leaving her in that state.

"I'm Fine, really." she said looking bravely in his chocolate eyes.

"Ok then, I'm gonna get Chris." He said and they both stood up. "It was really cool to see you again Gilmore." He said looking at her, his eyes soft.

"Same here Dodger. We keep in touch." It was more a question than a statement.

"That's what friends do." He said with a smirk.

"They do, you really learn fast." She said mirroring his smirk.

"I've heard friendship with a girl is less complicated, less demanding than love with a girl."

"I heard that too, we should have tried it sooner."

"Nah, I wouldn't change the past." He said suddenly more serious but his eyes were still smiling.

"Neither would I." she assured with a smile.

_**End of flashback.**_

Two years had past since that day and yesterday was the first time they had seen each other again. True to their words, they had kept in touch but they were both too busy to see each other. They had tried though but it never worked out. A few weeks after the wedding, she had broken up with Logan. She had loved him very much and he had felt the same way but they did not work as a couple anymore. Distance was not their only problem. When she had agreed to marry him at her Yale graduation, she never thought their engagement would last three years and that he would stay in San Francisco for so long. They became two different people and the less they saw each the more they drove apart. She really loved him but one day she woke up and realised that she was not missing him anymore. That day, she took a flight to San Francisco and they agreed to part ways definitely.

Jess and Christine had a less friendly break up. Christine was working for a French publishing house and had to do a lot of travelling between France and the States but it never had been an issue between them until the day she asked him to move to Paris with her. When he refused she took it as a proof that he did not love her as much as he said he did. It was as if she was waiting for him to do such a thing. She should have known better than doubting his feelings. Six months after Luke and Lorelai's wedding they had ended their engagement and Christine had returned to France, alone. He had thought that leaving Rory in Stars Hollow was the hardest thing he ever did, oh how wrong he was. Contrarily to what she had thought, Jess had really loved Christine with all his heart and for the first time in his life he had let his heart out to another girl; he really believed it would be worth it. Again how wrong he was.

Rory was still looking at the only picture of Jess and herself at the wedding. She had almost forgotten it even existed. It had been taken while they were dancing, she was laughing while he was smirking. She took it out of the album and looked at it more closely; it was a beautiful shot. It was a good thing they did not know the photograph was aiming them; it made the moment more real.

At that moment someone knocked and she got to the door, still holding the picture.

"Hey." Jess greeted her.

"Hey." She smiled getting aside to let him in. "Long time no see." She teased while closing the door.

"I think I left my book here this morning." He explained and she nodded.

"I know it's in my room, I'll go get it." She said and he nodded. When she got back with his copy of _Brave New World_ he was seating on the couch looking at the album.

"Here." She said handing him the book.

"Thanks. I don't think I've seen all the pics before." He said pointing at a picture of himself holding a smiling three years old Doula.

"I haven't seen them in a while, I forgot some of them." She said pointedly, handing him the picture of the both of them. He looked at it and he smirked. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Come on, tell me." She insisted.

"We just look kinda good." He said glancing at her.

"We do." She agreed with a shy smile.

A/N: ok that's it for chapter three. I hope you'll like it. I hope it answers some of the questions you might have. Please, review, you have no idea how much I appreciate them. Thank again to all who reviewed last chapter.


	6. Perfect match

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

A/N: I know it's been a while and I'm truly sorry for the delay but things are kind of hectic and to be completely honest I had a hard time editing and structuring this chapter. So here goes nothing. I hope you'll like it. Thanks again to those who reviewed; I greatly appreciate it. Now please review again at the end of this chapter.

_**Chapter six: Perfect match.**_

They stayed together for another half hour, laughing and reminiscing about that day. Reluctantly, Jess left to go help Luke with the preparations.

"I'm beginning to think he only invited me here to play the waiter again." He said rolling his eyes while they stood in the entrance hall.

"Poor baby." She mock pouted.

"At least I had a free day."

"Consider it your only day off of the week."

"And here I was thinking I was on vacation."

"That was your mistake, thinking that Luke would house you for free." They chuckled and exchanged quick good bye before he went out of the door. She made her way to her bedroom to get ready for the rest of the day. She had a very busy schedule but for once she was thrilled about it. She was having lunch with Ariel and Lane in an hour in Hartford, where Lane lived and worked. Three years ago, Lane had opened what she called a "music store". She had simply named it "Lane's music store" because she was selling everything that was related to music: CDs, instruments, concert tickets, partitions… It had taken her a little while but the store became a success and the Korean woman was praised and loved for her enormous amount of knowledge in the area. She was always ready to advice and help out new artists or costumers. After a year of going back and forth between Hartford and Stars Hollow everyday and despite Mama Kim's disapproval, Lane and Zach decided to move to Hartford. After his first tour five years ago with another band, Zach was often hired on other gigs and he was slowly making himself known. He was gone often but his family was what mattered the most to him and he made sure that everybody was happy. So far, no complaints. Brian was not living with them anymore but his apartment was on the same street and he worked with Lane at the store.

The three woman had already spent the night before talking, laughing and remembering but when Lane had to go back home they had decided to have lunch together. Rory and Lane had told Ariel the basics of the Jess/Rory story but the New Yorker was still eager to know more.

After lunch, Rory had to go pick Paris and Doyle up at the airport before taking them to the Dragonfly Inn and then join her friends and family to have what she knew would be a very interesting Christmas eve dinner.

She entered her room and quickly changed in a nice pair of jeans and a baby blue sweater. She put her hair in a tight ponytail and looked around for her converses. She had unpacked most of her stuff yesterday but in her tired state she had thrown her shoes under the bed, not caring where they would land. She bent down and buried her head under her bed. She was reaching for her shoes when her attention was caught by a large box, a box she had not seen or retrieved for at least five years. She pushed the thoughts about her converses and being late aside and reached for the box.

She sat Indian style on her carpet and opened it. She smiled looking at her old diaries, all organised in a chronological order. She picked up the oldest one which she started when she was twelve; she opened it and felt suddenly, for lack of better word, old. The small notebook was pink and although there was a lot of writing, it essentially consisted of everyday occurrences about school, her mom, Stars Hollow, sometimes her father. There were a lot of girly stickers such as glittery flowers and butterflies or multicoloured rainbows.

_09-12-97_

_Dear Diary, _(a rose sticker was put at each side of the words)

_Lane really is the best friend anyone could hope for. She's preparing a huge surprise party for my birthday but shush I'm not supposed to know. She tried so hard to keep it a secret. Poor Lane, she never thought she'd be betrayed by the co-organizer herself. My mom is physically unable to keep a secret. I think it's in her DNA or something, I wonder if I should be worried about my own ability to keep secrets. After all, apple never falls far from the tree. _

_I promised her to pretend I didn't know anything, she was feeling awfully guilty for spilling the beans. I'll have to perfect my acting skills and act all surprised when the day comes._

Rory laughed, remembering her twelfth birthday that took place at Miss Patty's. It had been a great day, full of cake and gifts and thankfully, Lane never learned that Rory was only faking surprise. She closed the diary and put it back in its rightful place. She began looking through the others, sometimes opening one just to take a quick look, sometimes reading a whole passage. Only now did she realise how much she had written over the years. Those notebooks were from her pre-Big Apple years. The most recent one were in her nightstands in her New York apartment. She did not know why she kept on writing, probably because old habits died hard or because she simply liked that she had something to rely on.

She looked down at the box and grinned when she realised that the number of diaries increased after her sixteenth birthday, more precisely when she acknowledge the growing crush she had for a certain tall bag boy. It seemed like such a big deal at the time and in a way it was. Her very first crush, how could it not seem huge? It was huge but clearly nothing compared to the chaos and the drama her love life would became afterward. The more she grew up, the more she felt lost and not prepared to what most people called love. It was almost ridiculous how inadequate she felt toward the subject . Somehow, she was grateful that _Literati_ took so much of her time nowadays that she did not find the energy to even think about dating. All things considered, it was not such a huge loss. Her history in that matter was not very glorious. Focus on the magazine, her family and her friends; that was what she decided after the break up with Logan. Lonely nights, but drama free days, that was a Godsend if she ever received one. Work was enough trouble as it was.

After fifteen minutes, she remembered that she had some places to be and reluctantly decided to put the box away. She was about to close it when her eyes fell on two covers buried under the other ones. She reached for the two notebooks which were attached together by an elastic band frowning not remembering why they had been hidden. They both had black leather covers, thicker than the other ones and were heavier, fuller than the rest of the diaries. As soon as she had her hand on them she recognised them and smiled as nostalgia hit her full force. She remembered that when she was done with these two; the frequency of writing had decreased. After that relationship and that break up she had felt so alone that even writing in her dear diaries would not have filled the whole in her heart. At the time she had convinced herself that it was because of Yale and her very busy schedule.

She pulled the items out and closed the box before slipping it back under the bed. She tossed the diaries on the bed and got up to finish getting ready for her lunch. Ten minutes later she was ready and about to head out when her eyes fell on them again. Before she had time to think about it, she grabbed them and buried them in her oversized purse.

On her way to Lane's store, she thought about the last couple of days and how refreshing and worry free they had been. Spending Christmas in Stars Hollow had definitely been the best idea she and Ariel had in months. No matter how much she loved New York, this insane little town was her home. Seeing Luke and Lorelai living, bugging and loving each other. Witnessing Ariel getting along and feeling comfortable around everybody. Feeling warmth invading her heart at the sight of Jess and Doula laughing together. That was all that mattered. Seeing the people she cared the most about happy, that really was all that mattered. The though of Jess brought another one and she quickly retrieved her cell phone from her purse. She waited to be parked in front of the store to dial the familiar number.

"Hello."

"Jeremy?"

"Hi Rory." The boy greeted happily in the phone.

"Hi handsome. What are you doing?" Rory asked, a soft smile spreading on her face.

"Nothing much, just hanging with Dad."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

"How come you're answering his phone?"

"He's making lunch."

"You guys aren't at the coffee house?" she asked a little surprised.

"No, he decided to close up until after New Year, so we can spend more time together." He explained and Rory had to restrain from squealing. That was going to help her plan very much. "Isn't it great?" he added his little voice laced with childish joy.

"It's fantastic." Rory replied softly.

"Too bad you and Ariel aren't home. We miss you." He admitted, his voice losing its cheerful tone.

"We miss you too." She said with sad smile, her tone matching his.

"Dad misses Ariel very much. He didn't say anything but I caught him starring at their picture three times today. You know the one that's standing on the coffee table." He was whispering and Rory smile grew affectionately. Jeremy's support for Ariel and Roger's relationship was as big as hers but it always surprise her a little. From personal experience, she knew that children from broken family often wished that their parents would work things out and would go back together. She was very happy for Luke and her mother but until her twenties, she had always kept the fantasy that one day she, Chris and Lorelai would form a real family. It took her a while to understand that it was not the best fantasy and that her mother was much happier with her step father than with her real one. For Jeremy, it was different though. Rory guessed that he knew how much his father cared for Ariel; you would have to be blind not to see how important she was to him. Rory often wondered if it was due to Jeremy's innocence or yet another proof of his maturity. Maybe a little bit of both.

The picture he was referring to had been taken two years prior, during Roger's 28th birthday party. Jeremy had taken the shot and it showed a smirking Roger being kissed on the cheek by Ariel.

"Three time, huh?" Rory asked smirking.

"And it's not even noon yet." The boy snickered.

"Well, then we definitely need to find a solution, don't we?"

"How?"

"Put your father on the phone please."

"Ok." He smiled and padded to the kitchen to bring the cell phone to its owner.

"Who is it?" Roger asked stirring the chilli.

"Rory." And the Lafferty boys exchanged a smile and Roger brought the phone to his ear.

"Well, isn't it my favourite caffeine addict?"

"And isn't it my favourite provider?"

"How are you?" he asked seating on a stool at the counter.

"I'm great" she said and he heard the sincerity in her voice. "It's good to be home."

"I'm glad."

"Thanks. Listen, I need you to do something really really really important for me."

"Does it involve me being chased around Greenwich Village by cops?" he asked smiling.

"Nope, not this time."

"Ok then, hit me."

……………………………………………………………………

At 5 P.M, she had had a very girly full of gossips and laughter lunch with her two best friends, she had taken Paris and Doyle to check in at the Inn, she had went home to change in a nicer and more formal outfit and was finally heading to Luke's. The sun was slowly getting down and the numerous lights around town were lightning one after the other. She was carrying a huge bowl of salad fruit that the diner man had left in the fridge at the Crap shack and was walking slowly and carefully on her high heels, afraid of making a fool of herself in the middle of the town. When he noticed her from the town square she was biting her bottom lip and looking rather intensely at her shoes. He smiled to himself and silently made his way toward her. She was mumbling something about killing the person who came up with the stupid idea of high heels when he took the bowl out of her hands, smirking at the little gasp she let out and began walking beside her.

"Though you might need some help."

"You scared me, jerk." She said flustered but he saw no anger in her cerulean pools.

"Sorry. Didn't want to interrupt the starring contest you were having with those seemingly very uncomfortable shoes of yours." Jess said smirking but not looking at her.

"I didn't want to fall." She mumbled.

"Understandable." He teased. "You look nice." He said after a little while, his tone gentler, as they approached the diner. She smiled brightly not caring too much anymore about how out of place her outfit seemed. She was wearing a black blouse with bouffant sleeves that reached her elbows and a nice low neckline and thin black pants. She had a rather large golden bracelet at her left wrist and her hair was held up in a loose yet very elegant chignon. She had applied enough make up to mark the importance of the night but as usual it was light and was only brining out her natural beauty. It was during moments like these that he felt the urge to smack himself in the head for what happened between them. No matter how much time passed or the woman he was with he would always consider her as the most beautiful girl, woman he had ever seen. Tonight, she was only proving him right and it killed him.

"Thank you. I can easily return the compliment. Dressed pants definitely suits you." She said smiling cheekily and when he saw a familiar glint in her eyes, he smirked. In addition to the well worn pants, he was also wearing a nice black shirt which sleeves were not rolled up. He had shaved, his hair was tamed and if she did not know better she would think he was trying to look presentable. Strangely enough, the temperature went up during the day so neither of them was wearing a coat. "We match." She said as an afterthought and he finally looked at her. The teasing smile that was present on her features slowly faded under his piercing gaze. Something changed in the air around her and she felt herself drowning in the intensity and the warmth of his chocolate eyes. Strange but familiar, dangerous but adorable, scary but very appealing, demanding but not pushing, warm and appreciative.

"That we do." He said evenly and she averted her eyes. He was still good at that.

"Where were you?" she asked trying to shake herself out of her flushed state.

"The bridge." Was his casual answer as she opened the door for him and got in the diner before he did.

'_Typical Jess'_ she thought. For some unknown reasons, she found herself fighting a smile. She was not thinking about the Jess who would go to the bridge dressed like he was dressed this evening just to read quietly. No, she was thinking about the Jess who would make a comment completely unsettling, making you feel that if your heart beat faster than it was now it would either stop beating at all or burst in your rib cage and yet succeeding in making it sound irrelevant and void of importance. In many levels, she found it reassuring and she appreciated that there was still a lot of the old Jess under all that maturity. Because no matter what people used to think about him, it was that boy who she fell in love. It was that boy who made him the confident, brilliant, full of witty charm and handsome man he was today. She would not trade the memories of the seventeen years old Jess for nothing because he did not only built the person he was now, he had helped built the woman she had become as well.

She closed the door behind him and he headed to the kitchen to give the salad to his uncle. He looked at her one more time before disappearing and she smiled to herself. She threw a quick look around the diner to see who had already arrived but her eyes only fell on her roommate.

"Man, he looks hot!" Ariel said coming to stand next to Rory, grinning smugly.

"Yeah." Rory sighed, surprising both of them. The two friends looked at each other and Rory silently pleaded the other brunette not to comment on her lack of self control. She nodded and they shared a smile.

"You look lovely." Rory said, her smile brightening. Ariel was wearing a deep green silky shirt with short sleeves that matched and brought out her bright eyes and a back skirt that reached under her knees.

"Thank you." She whispered with a shy smile, a cute pink hue rising on her cheeks. She always had a difficult time accepting compliments and Rory knew it.

"I never saw this before." Rory said gesturing to her outfit, in an attempt to help her out of her blushing state.

"I bought it last week. I thought I should have a nice new outfit knowing the elder Gilmores are coming tonight.

"Too bad Roger isn't here, I'm sure he would have loved it." Rory smirked.

"Time to change the teasing pattern, this one's getting old." Ariel drawled but her friend noticed that she had turned a darker shade of red and her eyes held sadness. At that moment, the jingle of the bell announced the arrival of Lorelai and her parents. The two friends turned around and greeted them.

"Rory, how delightful to see you." Emily said with a warm smile and Rory hugged her.

"It's great to see you too." Rory said as her vision blurred by a bash of happy tears. She hugged her grandparents once more and they all made their way to the table where all the drinks were standing.

Half an hour later, all the guests had arrived. Lane and Zach with the twins, Liz, T.J and Doula, Paris and Doyle, Sookie, Jackson and their children, Luke and Lorelai, Emily and Richard, Jess, Rory and Ariel were all seating around the table and just like Rory did this morning, Ariel noticed two additional place settings. She threw a questioning look at Rory who shrugged trying to hide her smirk again. Jess watched the interaction and was convinced that Rory was up to no good. He had seen the expression on her face too many times. Just as he was about to comment on it, the bell jingled once more revealing a blond haired boy with rich brown eyes and a huge grin.

"Jeremy?" Ariel exclaimed before glancing at her roommate quizzically.

A/N: my, my is that a cliff-hanger? Lol. It is but it's a small one. I'll try to update soon and please, pretty please with Milo on top, leave me a review.

I also wanted to precise that the outfit Rory is wearing in the end is the one Alexis Bledel wore when she appeared on the David Letterman show a few weeks ago. I just found her so outstanding and beautiful that I had to use it.


	7. Surprise guests

Disclaimer: If i did own them, I would have done everything in my power to keep Milo on the show, and trust he would have stayed.

A/N: sorry it took me so long. Hope you haven't forgotten me or this story. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it, please.

_**Chapter seven: Surprise guests.**_

A few seconds of complete silence passed before anyone moved or talked. It was not just the fact that Jeremy was there, all smiles and shortness, that surprised the group; it was more a question of how he got there. All eyes were turned on the boy and after a full minute of silent staring he became self conscious. Rory, who was trying as hard as possible to not smile at Ariel's dumbfounded expression, eventually stood up and came to his rescue.

"Hi handsome," she grinned as she reached down for a hug.

"Hi," came his muffled reply from her shoulder. "It's been too long," he whispered.

"It has been," she agreed when she finally let go of him. "You look good," she smiled, putting a hand on his small chest. He smiled cheekily, his eyes shining with innocence, then he took a deep breath, showing off his new purple button-down shirt.

"Thanks, you look gorgeous."

"Making a girl blush, you really are Roger's son," she smiled and he laughed. Rory turned her attention back to her family and friends who were all still waiting for some kind of explanation.

"This is the part where you explain yourself, young man," Luke said with a stern look and Lorelai giggled, rubbing her stomach. "What?" her husband glared at her.

"Nothing," she said quickly, adopting a straight face again.

"Where are your parents?" Emily asked, one of her brows raised so high on her forehead that it was not visible anymore. She did not even give Jeremy time to reply before carrying on. "Really, you're clearly too young to be wandering around unsupervised." Jess did not suppress the huge need to roll his eyes.

"What does she think is gonna happen?" Liz whispered to her husband who shrugged.

"Where is Roger?" Lorelai quipped.

"I'm right here," Roger said, finally appearing in the doorway. He smiled broadly and waved at the group of people. Lorelai smirked at the mortified look her mother was displaying.

"What are you doing here?" Ariel spoke for the first time, her eyes unreadable.

"Hello to you too," Roger dodged her question with light sarcasm. Ariel grinned then and Rory sighed, relieved. The little exchange made her and Jess glance at each other. She dropped her head, trying unsuccessfully to hide a blush and a smile while he watched her, making sure his smirk did not turn into a smile.

"Come on, take a seat. You must be starving," Sookie gestured above the table. Roger flashed her one of his dazzling smiles to which she giggled with an affectionate roll of her eyes.

"Still as charming as ever, huh?" Lorelai teased when he greeted her with a hug.

"It's a gift," he shrugged and faced Luke to great him.

"You're letting your ten year old son wander around alone," Luke glared when Roger offered him his hand to shake. Once again Lorelai giggled, but this time, neither man paid attention. Roger leaned over.

"You just sounded like your mother-in-law," he whispered with mirth dancing in his eyes and laughed along with Lorelai when Luke made a disgusted face.

"You're evil," Luke glared, "and an awful father."

"It's Stars Hollow, Luke. There's not much that could happen here," Roger rolled his eyes.

"You'd be surprised," Luke remarked warily and all eyes turned to Jess who smirked. Luke finally shook Roger's hand and the Laffertys took places at each of Ariel's sides after exchanging bone-breaking hugs.

"You look nice," he said tryingly with a grin and she blushed slightly.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself," she smiled. "How are you doing champ?" she said, turning her attention to Jeremy.

"Great," he smiled cheekily and she returned the gesture.

Food was soon passed around the table and for a few moments only the sound of clatter could be heard. Eventually, the new guests ceased to be the center of attention and casual conversation started up.

Only one person was too busy to eat.

"Mother, stop staring, it's impolite." Lorelai said, glaring harshly at Emily who was looking intently at Roger.

"I am not staring," the elder Gilmore objected.

"Looking at someone for more than ten seconds if you're not talking to or with them with that expression on your face," Lorelai said pointing at her mother's face, "is called staring," She finished with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"I was just curious, that's all."

"About what?"

"About who this man is. He didn't even introduce himself."

"That's because he didn't need to; we all know him, Mom."

"Well, I don't." There had been a time when Jess would have said something along the lines of "Neither do I". Right at that moment, he almost did, but he caught himself because that would have meant taking Emily 'Godzilla' Gilmore's side and that was absolutely out of the question. So he just kept watching the dispute while savoring the fact that he had won his bet against Lorelai.

"Yes, you do, Mother."

"No, Lorelai, I don't."

"You do too!"

"This is ridiculous! I think I know better than you do who my acquaintances are," Emily snapped irritated and Lorelai glared at her. She was about to reply when Roger finally decided to speak. He would have done sooner, but he had heard too many scary stories about Emily Gilmore. He knew better than to offend her, plus he was really enjoying watching the two women bicker.

"I'm sorry," he spoke up before standing up and going to stand between Richard and his wife. Instead of talking directly to them, he addressed the rest of the group. "Hi everyone, I'm Roger Lafferty and that's my son Jeremy," he said pointing at him. The boy smiled over a mouthful, waved enthusiastically and Doula giggled. "For those of you who don't know or don't remember me," he finally glanced down at Emily with a pointed look and what could be considered as a forgiving smirk, "I own a coffee house in New York which is one of the reasons, possibly the only one, why Ariel and Rory befriended me five years ago," he finished his sentence smiling affectionately at his two female friends.

"Emily, we met this gentleman three years ago, at Rory's birthday party in New York," Richard jogged his wife's memory who was suddenly averting her eyes.

"Yeah, I seem to remember that and every one of Rory's birthday since then," Roger said, his voice dripping with light sarcasm. The whole table laughed wholeheartedly and Roger went back to his seat.

"That was worth my whole trip," Jess whispered to Rory who was sitting next to him. She swatted his thigh under the table.

"You're awful," she tried to reprimand him, but she had a hard time hiding her amused smile.

"Hey, I'm not the one harassing guests."

"No, but you're enjoying this a little too much."

"I dare you to tell me you're not," he threw her a smug look and she found it even more difficult to resist those chocolate eyes of his. "Tell me you didn't miss watching these two argue over manners," he added, nodding his head toward Emily and Lorelai who were still arguing while their husbands shared amused looks.

"Whether I missed it or not is not the point. They shouldn't be doing it tonight on such an occasion and you should disapprove as well," she said throwing him back his smug look.

"I'm sorry, I think you're confusing me with someone else. I'm Jess Mariano, I'm the one who used to play pranks around town just because I enjoy watching other people's distress," he said smirking and offering her his hand to shake. She swatted it away with an annoyed look and his smirk widened.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd matured. My bad."

"Never," he shook his head and she smiled, almost against her own will. "Plus, your mom just gave me the green light to be as annoying and unpleasant as I wish to be," he added taking a sip of his water.

"What are you talking about now?"

"This morning, the deal we made in your kitchen..." he reminded her and she nodded, smiling a little.

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," he grinned wickedly and she could no longer hold her laughter.

"You're an awful, awful person."

"So I've been told," he shrugged before they shared a smile.

Their light banter was interrupted by Lorelai's angry voice.

"He was expected, Mom! Just because you didn't know he was coming, doesn't mean we all didn't!"

"And why exactly didn't I know about it?"

"Oh my god!" Lorelai cried, throwing her head back and closing her eyes tightly, trying to block out her mother.

"Oh, Lorelai, really. Stop acting like a child. I'm just saying-" Emily began but was interrupted by her granddaughter.

"Grandma, I'm sorry. This is my doing, not Mom's. She didn't even know Roger was coming until this afternoon. In fact I just invited him this morning," Rory explained with a tight smile. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Ariel's head shot up. She would have some explaining to do later. "Beside, I don't see where the problem is. Roger is a really good friend of mine and he's more than welcome here, expected or not," Rory added pointedly and she saw her mother grin proudly at her.

"I never said otherwise," Emily replied defensively.

"Of course, you didn't," Rory smiled and Jess snickered.

"It sure seemed like it anyway," Lorelai mumbled and Luke took her hand in his to soothe her. Emily decided for once, that it was best to drop the subject.

Despite what just occurred, the mood around the table was pleasant, full of smiles and laughter. Sookie, Luke and Liz were complimented for their hard and delicious work and conversations never ceased. Kwan, Steve, Doula and Jeremy were animatedly talking about some cartoon they saw that morning on TV. Rory, Jess, Lane and Zach were telling high school stories to Roger and Ariel who were both eager to know more about Rory as a teenager and the kind of life she used to have in Stars Hollow.

April was talking about the weather in New Mexico to Luke and Lorelai. Liz, T.J, Sookie and Jackson were gossiping about the latest Stars Hollow news while Richard, Paris and Doyle were speculating on the best candidate for congress this year. Emily who was still fuming over what happened, concentrated her attention on her meal, which she knew would not disappoint her.

"Destroyed?" Roger laughed heartedly.

"Smashed would be a better word," Lane giggled while Ariel snickered.

"I really have no recollection of such an event," Jess frowned, trying to fight a grin.

"Taylor investigated for weeks, but he found no clue as to who the vandal was," Rory shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Apparently he left no traces," Lane continued willing her breathing to calm down.

"Must have been one stealthy vandal," Roger smirked.

"That didn't stop Taylor from harassing my ass for weeks," Jess scowled at the memory.

"Jess, watch your mouth," Liz warned from across the table causing her son to roll his eyes.

"With good reasons," Zach carried on as if there had been no interruption. "Kwan, the fork is for eating not trying to blind your brother," he then reprimanded his son who was holding his fork a little too closely to his brother's eye.

"He's being mean," Kwan protested. "He said I looked like bald, post first rehab, Britney Spears!"

"Steve!" both parent cried disgustedly. "Apologize, right now," they ordered at the same time.

"I will not, he just tried to pierce one of my eye with an unclean fork," Steve defended outraged. The adults snickered while Lane sighed.

"No desert!"

"What?" the twins exclaimed horrified.

"You heard me, one more word and it'll be for an entire week," she pointed a menacing finger to her sons who turned back to their plates dejectedly.

"Mama would be so proud you," Zach laughed leaning and kissing her cheek.

"Doubt it, but thanks," she smiled at her husband.

"Makes you want to run for the hills," Jess said with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up, they're cute," Rory laughed.

"I think you guys are adorable," Ariel said to Lane and Zach with a soft smile.

"That's because you don't live with us, we barely stand each other most of the time," Lane waved her hand.

"Hey!" Zach protested playfully. She laughed and he could not resist the urge to kiss her.

"We're eating," Jess remarked dryly and for the second time of the evening Rory swatted his thigh.

"If you keep that up, I won't be held responsible for what might happen to you or any of your property," Jess warned with a stern look.

"Roger, hold me, I'm scared!"

"That's it, Rand is going down!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Rory gasped, eyes wide open.

"You really don't remember me, do you? I'm capable of anything," he said with a smirk, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh believe me, I remember," and it was her turn to roll her eyes playfully. They kept glancing at each other for a while, both trying to hold back their smiles.

Rory could not believe how easy it all was. She really was having a blast. It was true what they say, simple moments are always the happiest. She was having dinner with all the people she loved, enjoying herself more than she had in a while. Even her mother and grandmother bickering was fun. It reminded her of better and simpler times, where all she had to worry about was which book she would choose for the bus ride to school and which sweater Jess would like the most. At that thought she chocked on her food and coughed lightly.

"You ok?" he asked while she took a sip of water, trying to ignore the hint of concern she heard in his voice.

"Fine," she smiled and quickly averted her eyes from his.

She could not believe that while thinking of _better and simpler times_, Jess came to her mind. That was as ridiculous as Jess singing along to Prince's '_Kiss_'... here he was again, in her thoughts. Even when she was trying to make light of a situation, she used him to make a stupid analogy. What was wrong with her? She dared a quick glance at him. He was listening to Roger who was now talking to him about the Killers concert he had been to a few weeks ago while Ariel mocked him lightly.

She studied his well defined profile, the slight smirk playing at his thin and soft lips and smiled at the fact that he was genuinely interested in what her friends were saying. He was even participating in the conversation.

Was she really seeing him in a new light or was she just imagining things?

Ok, that was the scariest thought she had in the last two minutes and that was saying something.

She was looking at him. He knew it without even turning his gaze from Roger. She was trying to be subtle about it, but he never failed to notice when somebody's eyes were on him, especially when it was hers.

He hated to admit it, but this dinner was not going as badly as he thought it would. Ok, maybe, just _maybe_, it was not bad at all. While getting ready for this evening, he tried not to think about what it would be like to be around her and the people who loved her the most. He was not prepared to what this event would make him feel. Somehow, he realized while looking at her, he had not been as apprehensive as he should have been. Sure, this was still Stars Hollow, these were still mostly _her_ friends and _her_ family, but he had been strangely cool about the situation. Some might say that he always projected this kind of unattached and unaffected image, but he knew that it was not true. When it came to her, it had always been harder to be cool about, well, anything really.

He had a hard time believing in second chances, even if he was given a few, because he did not think that the past could be erased that easily, especially his past. Then again, it had never been easy. Coming here was not an easy decision to make and while driving here he almost turned back several times. Somewhere in the back of his mind though he wished it would have been a little harder to stay. He wouldn't say it out loud just yet, but it felt good to be able to relax, spend some time with his dysfunctional family and being watched by Rory. He guessed it was what home must feel like.

She was as beautiful, smart, funny and insane as ever and he felt a tug at his heart he would later relate to nostalgia or alcohol even though he had yet to drink any.

Denial. Was not that a river in Egypt? Well, apparently both Rory and Jess liked to take a swim there from time to time, especially when they were faced with each other.

A/N: so you liked it? I know it was somewhat a filler but I still hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to Asa once again, you make my days brighter,


End file.
